Enkort Enlang
by v3nus6
Summary: Hannigram AU basado en Enkort Enlang (Hannibloom/Hannigram/Brownham): Lecter le pide matrimonio a Will en una de sus fiestas ero el alcohol hace que bese a Alana tras la respuesta de Will. Comienza una duda sobre su preferencia que da como resultado un triangulo amoroso.
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal AU: En Kort En Lang

**Notas de la autora:** Este fic está basado en la película danesa de Mads Mikkelsen: En Kort En Lang. Este fic lo llevo pensado desde hace un mes y el avance del capítulo 6 de Hannibal s2 me hizo adelantarlo. Estará divido en dos partes: la primera es base a la película y la segunda ajena a ella a partir de su final.

**Advertencias:** No canibalismo. Cambios de la historia, los personajes y el carácter de Lecter lo hice parecido a Jacob que es el personaje de Mads en la película e igual adapte los espacios de Hannibal con algunas escenas de la película. Algunos parlamentos son tal cual en ella.

**Parejas:** Hannibloom/Hannigram/Brownham

La fiesta había comenzado, los amigos llegaban uno tras otro. Estaban felicitando al cumpleañero, un "sujeto mayor" como le decían para bromear en su día; se trataba de un hombre elegante, con porte varonil y caballeroso, con una expresión seria que rompía con su sonrisa y actitud alegre; su cabello rubio relamido de lado; vestido con un traje nuevo como el azul cielo, con corbata amarilla y camisa blanca por debajo del saco. Así lucía Hannibal Lecter en su cumpleaños.

Pero su mejor accesorio era su pareja de años estaba a su lado con una sonrisa, vestido de manera simple pero elegante. Un traje sin el mismo corte fino que poseía el de Lecter, por lo que se deducía a simple vista que fue comprado en una de esas tiendas baratas, era de un color café, camisa blanca por debajo con la corbata negra en su cuello, su nombre era Will Graham.

Su labor en este día era de recibir los regalos para dejarlos en una mesa cuadrada cubierta por un mantel largo aguamarina que tenía encima uno más chico y cuadrado de color blanco, encima de este, se encontraba el pastel. Postre color blanco, con detalles de rosas rojas con sus hojas verdes y de chocolate. Las velas que formaban la palabra "Happy Birthday" coronaban el pastel.

Se encontraban festejando en la casa del cumpleañero. Will reía con amigos en común hablando de cuánto tiempo han estado juntos para ser un matrimonio. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos observadores de Hannibal que escuchaba la conversación aunque no lo pareciera.

–Buenas noches -una mujer de cabellos rubios en un vestido elegante llegó al lugar acercándose a Will para saludarlo-

–Buenas noches, doctora Du Maurier -correspondió-. Ella es la doctora Bedelia, atiende a Lecter en su consultorio.

–Bedelia, me alegra que te hayas decidido por venir -se acercó Lecter-

–Bueno, tu insistencia por fin dio resultado -respondió en un tono tranquilo y agradable para todos-

–Ven, -tomo la mano de Will- con permiso –salieron de toda multitud entrando al closet donde se dieron su primer beso entre bromas-. Siéntate.

–¿A qué me has traído? No es hora de jugar al doctor -bromeo el joven de cabellos rizados obedeciendo, para luego acomodarse al lado de su pareja-

… -Hannibal guardaba silencio y posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Will. Se quedaron así por unos minutos sostenidos de la mano. Hasta que por fin hablo- ¿te casas conmigo?

Will abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por esa sorpresa tan inesperada, luego guardo silencio sin decir nada solo sonrisa en complicidad con la de Lecter.

–Vamos, nos deben estar buscando -se levantó riéndose por la situación pero no era rechazo era porque pensó que jugarían a los siete minutos en el paraíso-.

Cuando ellos salieron de su escondite, se encontraron con una vieja amiga de ambos que se giró para saludarlos. Se trataba de Alana Bloom que lucía vestido rojo pegado, del mismo color que su labial; su cabello largo, negro y lacio estaba recogido por la mitad de forma elegante, unos aretes de círculos plateados en conjunto con un collar de plata que era la excusa para ver ese atrevido escote en "V" que llevaba. Ambos hombres se acercaron y le besaron su mejilla cada uno al mismo tiempo.

–¿Dónde has dejado a Abigail? -pregunto Will a Alana tras saludarla-

–La deje con su niñera -respondió en un tono dulce y agradable- y por favor no me la recuerdes –se agarró el pecho- que harás que vaya corriendo a verla, al parecer Hobbs estuvo bebiendo… -torció su labio y Will respondió con una mueca-

–Y el Doctor Bloom, ¿nos va a acompañar hoy? -le pregunto

Llegará tarde, tuvo una emergencia en el hospital. –se sostuvo un mechón enredándolo con su dedo-

Mientras ellos dos hablaban Lecter no podría apartar la mirada de Alana, se veía magnifica. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, siempre la veía vestida de forma elegante con sus trajes para sus consultas, colores oscuros combinados con claros pero nunca con uno tan vivo como el rojo.

–¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunto Alana que había notado esa mirada.

–No, nada -se mordió el labio desviando la mirada- no me lo tomes a mal –regreso sus ojos a los de ella- pero te ves muy hermosa.

Esas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer que destacaban por tanto rojo que tenía encima.

–No -negó con la cabeza sosteniendo su copa- al contrario –sonrió-.

Entonces, no me siento mal por pensar que eres la mujer más hermosa del lugar –agregó Will- bien, vamos a tomar lugares para la cena –se hizo un lado extendiendo su brazo para que pasen-

Todos los invitados se sentaron alrededor de la mesa rectangular, conversando de temas triviales. Lecter estaba a lado de Alana platicando mientras que Will se encontraba en otro extremo de la mesa escuchando como Beverly hablaba de su novio; Price y Zeller de su relación combinado con cosas del trabajo; Jack con su esposa Belle hablando de como la quimioterapia está trayendo a su mujer a la vida; Freddie hablando de los secretos del espectáculo; Bedelia, una rubia elegante guardaba silencio agarrando su copa observando y escuchando todo en silencio.

El doctor Chilton llegaba al mismo tiempo con el doctor Bloom, quien se fue a saludar a su esposa besándola en la boca y felicito a Lecter. Ambos doctores se sentaron juntos porque Bloom no hayo un lugar junto a su esposa.

–Atención por favor -Will se levantó de su lugar golpeando suavemente su copa con la cuchara para llamar la atención de los invitados- quiero decir unas palabras a –miro a su novio- nuestro cumpleañero Hannibal Lecter.

–Todos los invitados guardaron silencio y dirigieron sus miradas a Will. Sobretodo Lecter que lo miraba atento.–

Hannibal, naciste bajo una estrella de la suerte, a pesar que la diferencia de edad es evidente entre nosotros –mira el pastel y tuerce el labio entrecerrando su ojo derecho- y me alegro de no haber puesto las velitas o terminaríamos incendiados –todos rieron ante comentarios mientras que Lecter agachaba la cabeza negando con la cabeza, no porque le ofendió el chiste sino porque nunca le ha importado esos diez años de diferencia con Will ya que se ha equilibrado con los 10 años juntos-. ¿Saben que cree que el sol sale por él? –de nuevo las risas se escuchaban-.

La tía de Lecter, de quien su súper alfafería todos conocemos y amamos, tiene una gran historia sobre él. Aino Murasaky no pudo venir esta noche –Lecter agacho la mirada hacia la mesa- pero eso está bien, ella no fue invitada.

–Yo siempre vengo sin ser invitada -menciono Freddie-

–Callate pelirroja metiche -respondió Zeller.

–No fue lo que me dijiste la última vez -le lanzó una mirada desafiante la pelirroja.

–¡Basta! Will está por contarnos una historia -sentencio Jack para que el joven continúe-

–Gracias, Jack. Bien, continuando con la historia de Madam Murasaky -respiro hondo- Hannibal solía hacer un poco de equitación y como la mayoría de ustedes sabrá, nos conocimos en relación a eso. Yo estaba corriendo en el parque por uno de mis perros… -niega con la cabeza- De cualquier modo, cuando Hannibal tenía 10 realmente quería un caballo. A causo de eso, fueron a la granja de establos –él continuaba la historia ignorando los comentarios chistosos-. En la granja Hannibal vio a dos caballos, y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Uno era un hermoso gelding gris, el otro era una yegua marrón encantadora. Y Madam le pregunto: Hannibal, "¿qué caballo quieres?" Y Hannibal respondió "este… este" –movía su dedo índice como si señalada a los caballos-. Y Así obtuvo a ambos, porque Hannibal siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Y ahora me quiere a mí. –una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando se giró hacia Lecter- Y sí, me casaré contigo.

Todos los invitados quedaron mudos por aquella respuesta, sus expresiones de asombro comenzaron a notarse porque ya era hora que esos dos por fin estuvieran juntos de manera formal.

–Estaré contigo para mejor o para peor… -seguía hablando- y cargaré a tus hijos… Bueno, cualquier cosa es posible hoy en día –ahora desviaba su rostro para los invitados-. Tres hurras para mi amado y futuro marido –ya comenzaba a llamarlo de esa forma mientras Lecter le mandaba un beso volado-. ¡Hannibal un brindis por tu vida! ¡Y uno por tu suerte!

Luego de un rato comenzaron a beber y a bailar para celebrar. Hannibal no se separaba de Alana, a pesar que su esposo y Will estaban ahí dispuestos a unirse con ellos al baile. Pasaron las horas y Bedelia Du Maurier se les acerco.

–Me tengo que retirar Hannibal -tenía un comportamiento pasivo como su voz que ponía en duda si estaba ebria o nunca lo estuvo-. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado –se agarró un mechón dorado-. Será interesante lo que me dirás luego de esta noche –miro a Alana por el rabillo del ojo-.

Muchas gracias por venir –respondió Lecter entre risa por la bebida-. No creo que el compromiso me lleve a sentarme contigo al menos que me entren dudas –movió su mano apuntando como si fuera una pistola causando risa a la morena-. Be… Bede… -el alcohol en su sangre le hizo hablar del tú a su doctora- gracias –la abrazo-.

Si… -murmuro la rubia separándose y dándole una palmada en su hombro- mucho gusto señora Bloom –extendió su mano hacia Alana- nos vemos.

–Bye, hasta pronto -se despidió Alana casi perdiendo el equilibrio- jajaja –se rió de sí misma- tengo… tengo que… -movió sus manos como si detuviera algo invisible- iré por un vaso de agua.

Lecter se le quedo viendo cuando se fue y la siguió al baño donde la hayo junto al inodoro. Le sonrió divertido a ver a la elegante doctora Alana Bloom de esa forma.

–Estás ebria -menciono entrando-

–Solo un poco -respondió- y olvide bajar la tapa…

–Alana has tomado demasiado vino -comento mientras sacaba un vaso de cristal para ponerle agua de la llave mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido-. Salud –le entrego el vaso- y gracias por el pastel.

De nada. Estoy tan feliz de que tú y Will se comprometieran después de tanto tiempo –decía de forma alegre-. Él es tan dulce y tú has hecho que él pueda interactuar con otras personas, antes a Will no lo sacabas a bailar, se quedaba en su casa a arreglar sus motores, a hacer sus cañas de pesca o cuidar a sus perros –le pica el hombro-. Y eso te hace más dulce y lindo.

–Tú también eres dulce -se acercó más a ella besando sus labios.

Alana no rechazó el beso, al contrario. Se acercó cuando Lecter lo hizo para corresponder, se volvió a alejar para inclinar su cabeza y dejar ser besada por él, una y otra vez.

–¡Paparazzi! -unos rizos rojos se movieron por un brinco tomando foto de ese beso- … oh..

¡Lounds…! -se separó de inmediato acomodando su cabello-

La pelirroja se quedo impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer que no pudo decir ni una palabra.

–Lounds -la llamó Lecter acercándose a Freddie con una cara seria que parecía de asesino.

Ella tuvo temor y se giró casi corriendo donde se encontraba Brian con Jimmy y Will. Lo tomo del brazo comenzándolo a jalar desesperada y algo palida.

–¿Qué te ocurre? -le pregunto Zeller-

–Pu…puedes llevarme a mi casa –estaba nerviosa observando a su alrededor topándose con la mirada del rubio que salía del baño buscándola-

–Lounds te ves pálida -dijo Will en un tono de preocupación- ¿Quieres descansar? Puedes subir a la habitación –sugirió-

Freddie al oír eso se erizo y se aferró al brazo del moreno al ver a Hannibal a cercarse.

Vamos Zeller, necesito descansar en mi casa. Aquí hace ruído y por favor no me dejes sola hasta que lleguemos… -se escuchaba algo intranquila.

–Ok, vamos a casa -respondio el moreno con una sonrisa e indicó al mayor que se tienen que ir- lo lamento Will y… -Lecter se puso junto a ellos- Hannibal pero Lounds tiene que ir a descansar. Nosotros también, ¿verdad Jimmy? -pudo sentir como su brazo fue extrujado con más fuerza cuando el rubio sonrió.

–Lástima Freddie, te vas a perder de una gran fiesta. Espero que te sientas mejor -le acaricio el cabello y los ojos azules mostraron una mirada rara.

–Bien nos vamos -respondió Jimmy saliendo con Lounds y Zeller.

Will arrugo la frente y se froto la sien mirando cómo se iban luego vio a Lecter. Este se encogió de hombros y torció el labio. "Debe estar ebria" fue la única frase que Hannibal menciono abrazando a su pareja y mirando a lo lejos a Alana que estaba con su marido. Ella correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa de cómplice. Él desvió la vista abrazando más fuerte al joven cuando escucho el "te amo, gracias por elegirme" de sus labios.

En otro lugar la pelirroja estaba en el auto nerviosa mirando a su alrededor, jugando con la cámara entre sus manos.

–¿Puedes detenerte? -pregunto tragando aire.

–Si… -obedeció Zeller- ¿Qué ocurre?

–Necesito fumar -salió del coche agarrando un cigarrillo que traía en su bolso y prendió para estar más tranquila.

–¿Hablas tú o hablo yo? -menciono el mayor mirando a su pareja.

Brian suspiro mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón. Salió del vehículo para colocarse a lado de Lounds que exhalaba el humo.

–Quiero decirme a misma que no es lo que vi... -murmuro mirándolo por encima del hombro- pero mi carrera me ha enseñado que estoy en lo correcto.

–¿Tiene que ver Hannibal en esto? Lo digo porque mi brazo presiente un moretón por ello -levanto una ceja viéndola de frente-

–Brian… -le agarro la mano- tienes que saberlo pero no se lo digas a Will…

Al día siguiente, luego de la fiesta. Will y Hannibal se hallaban desayunando tarde, debido a que no se durmieron temprano. Esperaron a que el último invitado se vaya y con ello empezar a limpiar o Lecter no iba a estar tranquilo; a pesar de haberse dormido casi al amanecer, Lecter se pudo levantar a las 8 am para terminar de arreglar, llevaba un suéter rojo que le daba un aspecto hogareño con un pants negro. Era domingo y se podría dar el lujo de estar desarreglado pero no su casa, o mejor dicho, la de Will. Preparó el desayuno, aun pensaba en esa escena del beso.

–Buenos días… -bajo Will jugando su ojo y bostezando. Llevaba unos boxers azules y una camisa gris- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? -le abrazo por detrás besándole la mejilla-

–Buenos días. Me sorprende que te hayas despertado antes de tiempo -le sonríe- Bueno, solo hice pan tostado y algo de jugo, ¿quieres empezar con ello?

El joven afirmo y ayudo a su pareja a poner la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, se sentó a su lado. Había un silencio entre ellos que el ruido del cuchillo contra la tostada de Will contrastaba.

–Llame a Lounds -menciono Will-

–¿Por qué? -pregunto Lecter con la mirada seria-

–Porque me quede pensando en ella -mordió su tostada y trago ese pedazo- ¿no le viste su cara? –Se giró hacia él extrañado- estaba pálida. Como si hubiera visto algo que le causo temor… -el rostro de Will se puso serio posando sus ojos fijos a los de Lecter-

–¿Qué te dijo? -Hannibal inclino su rostro hacia Will-

–Nada -respondió a secas-. Pero pienso que está en problemas por su trabajo.

–No lo dudes querido –Lecter tomo su cuchillo para cortar la mantequilla- pero no te preocupes -miró fijamente la mantequilla- si está en problemas yo me encargo –corto la mantequilla-.

–Por otro lado… -murmuro Will bajando la vista y notando su sonrojo- sé que Madam Murasaky no va a aceptar esto… -suspiro algo decepcionado- por eso no quiero hacer algo grande –tomo la mano de Lecter-. Quiero que sea por el registro y una cena con nuestros amigos.

Lecter no estaba prestando atención a lo que el menor decía. Su mente estaba en otra parte… como unos labios con labial rojo. Asimismo pensaba como hacer que Freddie le entregue la foto y evitar que ella hable con Will.

Hanni… -lo llamaba el castaño-

–¿eh? -Parpadeo al sentir una tostada golpear su cabeza- ¿sí?

–¿Qué piensas? -pregunto Will esperando escuchar su opinión.

–En nada -en un tono serio casi molesto-

–¿Entonces ni si quiera por el registro? -el ojiazul miro triste-

–Re…registro -murmuro Lecter a ver a su pareja de esa forma- Perdón Will, es que aún no puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar y si, si quiero que sea por el registro –esa respuesta le dibujo una sonrisa nuevamente al joven-

Gracias –beso a su pareja en los labios- por un momento tuve el presentimiento –rió- de que tu –negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse agarrando su barbilla- me ibas a dejar.

Lecter se quedó en silencio, agacho la mirada y tomo las manos de Will.

–Will… -le acaricio los dedos- quiero que tú y yo lleguemos a casarnos –beso sus manos- necesitas un anillo -sonrió- se ve desnudo tu dedo –Will lo abrazo fuerte estaba alegre que su pesadilla no sea verdad-

En la tarde ya se había arreglado y quedado en ir almorzar en un restaurante con los tíos de Lecter por su cumpleaños festejado el día anterior; esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos cuenten su compromiso.

–Madam Murasaki, ¿quiere que le sirva más? -pregunto Will con la botella de vino frente a su copa a la tía de Lecter: Aino Murasaki, que usaba una elegante blusa china roja con un dragón dorado y su cabello negro recogido.

–No… -tapo delicadamente con su mano la boca de la copa- gracias. No entiendo –miro a su sobrino que ahora se veía arreglado a diferencia de cómo estaba vestido en la mañana. Ahora se encontraba vistiendo un traje azul rey de a cuadros encontraste de la vestimenta de su novio que solo se puso unos jeans azules- ¿Por qué no quieres pasar la navidad con nosotros?

–Porque esta navidad será con los padres de Will y la próxima con ustedes -respondió-. Madam Murasaki, sabe que cada dos navidades vamos con ustedes.

Hannibal observo que ella jugaba con un pequeño moomin de peluche que traía colgando en su bulto. Él quiso tomarlo ya que era suyo o mejor dicho de su hermana Misha.

–Es bueno verte -menciono la mujer tomando la muñeca de Hannibal sonriéndole cuando él intento tomar el muñeco-

–Escuche que se van a casar -menciono el tío de Lecter afirmando con la cabeza a Will para que le sirva-. ¿Tienen algún plan?

–Bueno, así es -respondió Hannibal-. Tal vez lo hagamos en el país o vayamos a otro a realizarlo.

–No hay apuro -comentó la japonesa tomando el mentón de su marido-. Esperemos que pase la navidad primero.

Hannibal solo se quedó mirando a su tío Robert que al parecer no opinaba lo mismo que su tía Aino.

Ya era tarde, las 4 pm para ser precisos. Una chica pelirroja estaba en una sala de espera algo nerviosa al mirar ante ella una puerta de madera que tenía un letrero negro con letras doradas con la frase: "Dr. Lecter".

–Freddie -abrió la puerta el caballero rubio con una sonrisa- perdona la tardanza- pasa –se hizo a un lado para que la mujer de vestido verde y medias negras como sus zapatillas de tacón alto cruce la puerta-. Espero que hayas traído mi encargo.

–¿La foto con tu amante? -menciono Freddie haciendo para atrás su mechón de cabello y tomando una postura firme y directa- Sí, si la traje conmigo –toca su bulto de color negro con adornos dorado- pero esto te va a costar –inclino un poco la cabeza viendo a los ojos del mayor firmente.

–Eso es rudo, señorita Lounds -se acercó Lecter con paso firme hacia ella- Ya que ella no es mi amante. -desabrocho su saco.

–¿Desde cuándo me llamas Lounds? -Pregunto Freddie- Oh, ¿Entonces para que me llamaste y solicitaste la foto? –hizo una sonrisa ladina.

–Porque estamos hablando de negocios -se alejó para sacar un par de copas- y es mejor tratarnos por "usted" –toma una botella de vino que examina para luego destapar-. Tenga –le entrego una copa llena- Por favor, tome asiento -se sentó en su sofá rojo haciéndose un lado para que Lounds se ponga de su lado-.

–¿Me dices que te estoy tratando con rudeza? -levanta una ceja mientras se agarra el faldón del vestido para sentarse cruzándose de piernas- Entonces tu estas siendo gentil conmigo… -rodo los ojos- Si ella no es tu amante ¿por qué quieres la foto? –Se quitó el bolso de su hombro de derecho-

–Por Alana -respondió a secas-. Ella está casada con un hijo y su marido tiene un carácter especial que tomaría a mal un efecto de la borrachera, que por su puesto Will si entendió.

–Bien… -rió bajo negando con la cabeza- suponiendo que te crea -inclino su cabeza hacia él posándola sobre su mano derecha- ¿crees que va ser gratis entregarte la foto?

–Claro que no -correspondió con una sonrisa- todo tiene un precio –toco su bulto con su dedo índice sintiendo la piel sintética negra- y yo te ofrezco un intercambio.

–¿Intercambio? -pregunto Freddie curiosa- ¿qué tienes que puede interesarme?

Guardar el anonimato con Jack –respondió con una mirada ladina- ¿Quieres que Jack se enteré quien fue la que entró a la escena de crimen y arruino una evidencia muy importante? Según recuerdo –tomo un poco de su vino- tú tienes orden de restricción en los casos de homicidio, si te encuentran ahí te mandan a prisión -Freddie agacho la cabeza- ¿me entiendo verdad? –ella solo afirmo sacando la foto y entregándosela-. Te aconsejo que me des el negativo.

–… No lo tengo -agregó Lounds sin verle a los ojos-. Me deshice de el.

–Le conozco señorita Lounds, sé muy bien que no se desharía algo así -miró la foto ahora entre sus propias manos- pero, suponiendo que te crea –respondió del mismo modo que ella- espero que así sea –levanto su copa contra la de ella- ¡salud por el trato!

Más tarde en ese día, Alana se hallaba llegando al consultorio con una elegante falda roja en conjunto con una blusa negra de manga larga y flores rojas. Llevaba el cabello suelto con sus mechones sobre sus hombros. Golpeo la puerta bajo el nombre del "Dr. Lecter" anunciando su llegada a la cita.

–Hola -le recibió con una sonrisa al abrirle.

–¿Tienes cerveza? -pregunto Alana con otra sonrisa en vez de saludo.

–Está esperando por ti -le permitió pasar-. Toma asiento mientras te sirvo –agregó tras cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hasta donde se hallaba sus vinos.

–Entonces, ¿para qué me citaste? -tomo su lugar en ese mismo sofá-

–Hable con Lounds -dijo Lecter desde su nevera donde guardaba la cerveza para ella, claro previamente metida cuando pensó en citarla- sobre la foto.

Alana se giró sorprendida hacia Hannibal que le traía la cerveza

–No te preocupes, yo tengo la foto -sonrió brindando con ella-.

–Menos mal, no quiero arruinar la carrera de mi marido, él lo tomó de juego no dejo de reír en todo el camino –poso su mano sobre la rodilla del hombre-. Pero sabes que Lounds exagera lo que ve -agrego Alana-.

–El doctor Bloom, ¿sabe? -giro su rostro hacia ella con la boca abierta-.

–Jaja te engañe -Alana se rió picando la nariz de Hannibal-

–Ya… ya entiendo -fingió reírse de ese mal chiste de su compañante-

–Te hace falta reírte más ¿Qué le dijiste a Freddie? ¿Qué dijo sobre Will? –Preguntó.

–Le aclaré que solo fue borrachera -Alana suspiro de alivio-. Ella no hablo con él -respondió tranquilo brindando con ella- ni tiene porque saberlo. Es un asunto entre nosotros, somos adultos y sabemos que estábamos pasados de alcohol –menciona en un tono firme-. Al menos que pienses lo contrario.

No. No me gustaría que Will se enteré pero tan poco me gusta ocultarlo… -se notaba su duda y preocupación en su voz.

–Entonces dile -se levantó colocándole frente a ella- menciona que es mi culpa por hacerlo –extendió su mano hacia la mujer-. Dile los detalles o a ti te verá mal por no rechazarme –Alana sabía que Lecter tenía razón-.

… bien no le diré nada –ella torció su labio-. Solo te recuerdo… –se levanta dejando el vaso vació de cerveza en la mesita- como es Will. Una vez que pierda la confianza en alguien… -suspiro- es difícil que la vuelva a recuperar.

Hannibal solo se quedó en silencio acompañándola hacia la puerta, la cual abrió para que ella.

–Ya se eso… -murmuro tras cerrar. Él fue terapeuta de Will un tiempo y sabe cómo él piensa- y no lo quiero -solo en pensar que su prometido puede dejar de quererlo, de tenerle confianza e incluso de perder su amistad. Ya que Will era el único al que consideraba como su amigo y amor-.

William Graham, era profesor de la universidad de Baltimore y era agente especial del FBI bajo el cargo de Jack Crawford. Luego que se terminan sus clases él tenía a quedarse ya sea en su salón a revisar las escenas del crimen que Jack le pedía o se la pasaba en su oficina para eso. Era normal que un estudiante se quede con él para aclarar dudas sobre lo aprendido o por simple curiosidad sobre su investigación pero en esta ocasión fue algo diferente.

Un joven de cabello corto y negro, de piel clara, con jeans azules y camisa blanca que mostraba sus abdominales ya que se encontraba mojada porque momentos antes estuvo nadando en la piscina de la universidad. Se llamaba Matthew y se encontraba con Will para consultar una duda académica.

–Entonces, señor Brown dígame que sucede -mencionaba Will desde unas escaleras bajando sus libros- lo escucho.

Matthew posaba sus ojos en los pantalones vaqueros de su profesor parecía hipnotizado por ellos incluso se relamió los labios ante ellos. Regreso a la realidad parpadeando al escuchar por segunda vez su nombre.

–Si… -le vio bajar de las escaleras acomodándose en frente de él detrás de su escritorio- Bien, me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero -comentó-.

–Eso es perfecto, Matthew -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa- no entiendo porque tienes dudas.

–Es que no hay nada ahí de mi interés como aquí -respondió-. Escuche que a usted le ofrecieron trabajo en el extranjero y lo rechazó, sin embargo, insisten con usted –Will afirmo con la cabeza-. ¿Qué le hizo tomar esa decisión?

… -suspira- lo que me acabas de decir. Todo lo tengo aquí pero tú eres joven puedes conseguir más de lo que a mí me pudo esperar. Además la beca es solo por un tiempo determinado y tú te la mereces.

–Usted igual -se agarró su barbilla inclinándose hacía Will- se merece a algo –hizo énfasis en esa última palabra- mejor de lo que tiene aquí.

La puerta sonó y Lecter se asomó al abrirla.

–Lo siento, ¿interrumpo? -Pregunto viendo a Matthew y luego a su prometido-

–No, ya terminamos -Matthew se levantó torciendo su labio y viendo seriamente a Hannibal- ¡Ah! Matthew –lo llamo Will nuevamente- olvidas tu chamarra –la tomó entre sus manos para entregársela al joven.

–Gracias, profesor -agarró su chamarra rozando los dedos de su mentor- me retiro, con su permiso -le sonrió a su maestro y a Lecter le empujo con un codazo-. Perdone.

Hannibal le observo salir haciendo una mueca de desagrado

–Tiene un lindo trasero y buen cuerpo… -murmuro- pero no más hermoso que el tuyo –lo abrazo besándolo-

–Celoso –murmuro Will a su oído- nunca cambiaras en cuanto a tus celos -le beso la mejilla- eso me gusta.

–Mejor vámonos -lo tomo de la mano- que tengo que hacer la cena para ambos para disfrutar de mi postre especial.

Ya era viernes por la tarde…

–Buenas tardes, Lecter -camino hacia él de forma elegante con ese vestido morado-. Llegas a tiempo para nuestra cita -con una voz delicada como la rosa que era- por favor, toma asiento.

Hannibal correspondió el saludo de su doctora Du Maurier besando su mano como un caballero. Obedeció las indicaciones esperando que ella se siente primero para que él tome el sillón frente a ella.

–No, nos hemos visto desde hace dos días -se cruzó la pierna- después de la fiesta. ¿Todo bien?

–Por supuesto -se acomodó su saco marrón de cuadros-. Will y yo estamos emocionados por el compromiso.

–¿Estás seguro que eso quieres? -menciono la rubia que puso su mechón dorado detrás de sus hombros-.

–¿Por qué no he de estarlo? -respondió con otra pregunta-.

… -ella solo poso sus ojos azules sobre los cafés de él. Tal como lo hizo cuando noto la coquetería hacia Alana- a veces surgen dudas, por ese tipo de compromisos. Es mejor comenzar a reflexionar sobre ellas antes que aparezcan el día de la boda.

–Bueno, -se agarró la barbilla haciéndose para atrás en el respaldo de su asiento- confieso que si tuve dudas en pedírselo pero ahora ya no.

–¿Estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia Will? -le pregunto-

–Si no lo estuviera, no me estaría casando con él -contesto en un tono serio-.

–Entonces, ¿nada interesante ha ocurrido después del compromiso? -una nueva pregunta que incomodo a Lecter-

–¡No! -alzo la voz sintiéndose molesto comenzando a pensar que puede que Bedelia sepa algo más de lo que aparenta- Parece que supieras algo que ignoro.

–No -dijo tranquila- soy terapeuta y debo hacer preguntas a base de lo que se sobre mi paciente –inclino la cabeza hacia su derecha-. Tu igual lo sabes porque eres mi compañero de profesión.

Lecter se levantó de su asiento abrochando nuevamente su saco.

–Mañana iremos a una cena de recepción de unos amigos -comentó-. Will quiere ir para mirar como son las cosas para la nuestra.

–¿Solo ustedes dos irán? -pregunto desde su lugar sin mirarlo.

–No. Todos nuestros amigos fueron invitados -respondió-

–Amigos ¿Cómo Alana? -por fin llegó al punto que ella quería-

Si, Alana es amiga también… -su tono de voz cambio y camino hacia la ventana- no sé si vaya.

Bedelia lo miro por encima de su hombro y supo que las siguientes terapias van a girar alrededor de Alana y Will.

Era sábado por la noche y todos se encontraban en la fiesta. Celebrando a dos amigas que festejaban su compromiso ya que en dos días se casaban y eso era una cena de ensayo íntima con sus amigos.

Will platicaba a gusto con Beverly, Lecter con Chilton mientras que a lo lejos observaba a Freddie con la que le hizo una señal de salud que ella correspondió.

Alana llegó sola como siempre y se a cerco a saludar a todos. Will la llamó para que este con él y los demás pues ya se le habían juntado Zeller y Prince a la plática. Hannibal noto su presencia, su reacción fue comenzar a tocar su cabello desviando la mirada.

–Hola -dijo Alana cuando se reunió con ellos-

–Hola -menciono Lecter- ¿cerveza? pregunto todos negaron excepto Alana- bien ahora regreso.

Mientras se iba miraba hacia atrás posando su vista hacia ella y hacia Will.

–Regrese -con un vaso de cerveza que Alana observo- perdona, ¿tenía que haberte traído una?

Ella negó con la cabeza ya que pensó que posiblemente con la música él no la escucho.

–Alana nos contó que va estar sola todo el domingo -contó Will a su prometido- el Doctor Bloom tuvo una conferencia de emergencia.

–Ya veo -miro a la mujer- ¡aah! -Bostezo- Creo que hace frío y ya estoy muy cansado –le dijo a su prometido-. Vamos, tengo que trabajar mañana.

–¿Ya se van tan pronto? -pregunto Alana.

–Si tiene trabajo. ¿Te lo deletreo? -dijo Brian- T-R-A-B-A-J-O

–No le hagas caso -toco Will su hombro- esta ebrio –rió-. Nos vemos. ¿Sí? -le beso su frente.

–Adiós -se a cerco Lecter a ella a despedirse de beso que resulto ser dos en la mejilla ya que evitaba tocar sus labios-.

Domingo día de descanso para unos, día de trabajo para otros. Aunque el consultorio era suyo y podría manejar su horario como él quisiera, Lecter siempre terminaba trabajando para Frederick Chilton en su hospital psiquiátrico ayudándolo con algunos de los internos cuando este se lo pedía.

En la tarde cuando se dirigía a su casa en su auto donde Will lo esperaba ansioso tomo una desviación. Estacionándose frente a la casa de Alana. Camino hacia la puerta y pensó unos segundos su motivo de porque estaba ahí y antes de responderse así mismo toco la puerta de la casa.

–¿Hannibal? -dijo ella sorprendida al abrirle la puerta. Acababa de salir del baño pero no se había vestido, solo su bata de baño llevaba encima- ¿qué haces aquí?

–Hola -saludo debajo de la puerta- vine a preguntar sobre el regalo de Abigail.

–Estamos a 8 de diciembre -respondió Alana-

–Sí, pero es sobre su regalo de navidad… -sonrió-

–Pasa… me acabo de bañar como puedes ver -mencionó-

Lecter camino con paso lento pero decidido hacia ella para posarle un tierno beso sobre sus labios que Alana nuevamente no rechazó. Luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejarla de ver hasta que se giró por completo para salir de ahí en silencio, ella solo lo vio.

Ya estaba a mitad de la entrada de la casa de Alana para regresar a su auto cuando se detuvo. Mordió sus labios. Se giró hacia sus pasos caminando más de prisa quedando de nuevo frente a la mujer que aún permanecía en la puerta por él. La tomó de su nuca para acercarla a él y besarle con más pasión.

–Ouch… -gimió Alana al sentir los dientes de Hannibal sobre sus labios-

–Lo siento… -se separó moviéndose de prisa para subir a su auto mientras Alana lo llamaba por su nombre-.


	2. Chapter 2

–Bev, insiste en que haya damas de honor -decía Will mientras ponía la mesa-. No es que quiera tenerlas, pero ella quiere ser una –miró a su prometido que cocinaba-. Si es de esa forma, se lo pediré a Alana y a ella.

–¿Alana? -alzó la vista hacia el joven- ¿por qué ella? –preguntó tranquilo.

–Porque es una de mis mejores amigas -sonrió y Hannibal agacho la mirada mientras flameaba la carne-. No le digas a Bev o me golpeara.

–No le diré… -puso más licor a su comida- pero creo que debemos pensarlo mejor -apago su estufa y sirvió en una bandeja elegante-.

–¿A qué te refieres? -Will lo miró con duda reflejada en el rostro-

–Hace unos días, me dijiste que prefieres que sea por registro -trajo la comida en bandeja asentándola sobre la mesa- y ahora dices que quieres damas –inclino la vista hacia su pareja-. Debemos pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar -le sirvió en su plato-.

Will solo se cruzó de brazos al sentarse bufando. Su perro Winston se acercó a ellos para pedir alimento a sus dueños que estaban por comer.

–Bien… -murmuró mirando a su perro-. Hola Winston ¿listo para comer?

–Will que te he dicho de Winston… -suspiró resignado- nada de darle de comer cuando estemos en la mesa -vio al perro con una mirada seria y el pobre animal se metió bajo la mesa con la cabeza agachada-

Will solo desvió sus ojos y cuando Lecter se volteó al escuchar su teléfono móvil aprovecho para darle de comer a Winston que aún estaba debajo de la mesa.

–Por cierto, te he querido preguntar -menciono Will cuando el mayor colgó la llamada- ¿estás molesto con Alana?

Lecter casi se atraganta al beber un sorbo de vino con su comida.

–¿Por qué dices eso? -respondió con otra pregunta.

–Porque parecía que la evitabas en la fiesta -arrugo la frente mientras cortaba una pieza de su comida-. No le ofreciste cerveza y tú siempre eres un buen anfitrión.

–No la evitaba, era casualidad que tenía que irme cuando ella llego -miró a Will que comía mientras escuchaba-. Mi mente esta en otras cosas últimamente por eso no la escuche si me pidió la cerveza, -le tomó de la mano- y es tu culpa que este así -sonrió y le jalo la mejilla-.

–Bien… -dijo no muy convencido- pero deberías disculparte con ella.

Si… -se levantó agarrando sus platos para caminar con ellos hasta el fregadero- lo haré cuando tenga oportunidad.

* * *

Más tarde mientras Lecter se hallaba leyendo _Arrebatos Carnales_, Will se encontraba limpiando la chimenea, como era costumbre cada dos días.

Separó los ojos de su lectura cuando observo la acción de su pareja. No era algo nuevo que se limpie la chimenea solo estaba recordando que luego de verse con Lounds, él tomó la fotografía y la tiro a la chimenea para que se consuma por el fuego antes que Will la encuentre por pura casualidad.

Sonrió orgulloso de que su secreto estaba destruido y guardado por terceros. Ninguno hablaría por miedo a represalias. Will sintió esa mirada y giro hacia Lecter, observando esa sonrisa que pensó que era para él por lo cual correspondió con el mismo gesto. Hannibal solo regreso sus ojos sobre su libro.

* * *

Will no era una persona que le gustará socializar pero desde que conoció a Lecter comenzó a hacerlo. De ahí su círculo social crecía pero aún se reducía a algunos pocos, a los que terminaba haciéndoles favores o pidiéndoles alguno.

Por ello se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Lounds, quería pedirle una cámara para tener recuerdos de esta navidad. Él tenía una que tuvo el placer de conocer a los colmillos juguetones de Winston. No quería comprar otra, ya que el dinero quería ahorrarlo para la boda, sea o no en el registro, quería gastar en la celebración.

–¿Sí? -Lounds abrió la puerta observando a Will de pie- Will… -se sorprendió al verlo tragando saliva-

–Hola Lounds -dijo tranquilo-. Vine por algo que me interesa -explicó-

–Ya sé… -suspira resignada- le dije a Hannibal que me deshice de ello pero a verte aquí significa que no me cree -Will no sabía de qué habla-. Pasa y toma asiento -él obedeció cerrando la puerta y acomodándose en una silla-

–¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto-

–Ya sabes, Will -abrió un cajón con una llave y saco un rollo fotográfico-.

–Aah Lounds… -tomo el rollo que ella le entregaba- ¿y la cámara?

–¿Cámara? -arrugo su frente y levanto una ceja- claro… -le entrego una de las suyas.

–Te la cuidaré -sonrió Will tomándola entre sus manos-. Gracias por todo –le beso la mejilla y se retiró del lugar-

Pasaron unas horas y Will llegó a su casa, saludo como lo hace siempre con su "cariño, estoy en casa". Lecter solo le sonrió desde la cocina donde preparaba los platillos más excéntricos para la cena. Se fue directo a su habitación a empacar todo para ir a pasar la Noche Buena en casa de sus padres.

Dejó la cámara y el rollo fotográfico sobre la cama mientras revisaba su armario para escoger el atuendo para esos días que iba a pasar con su familia, cuando Winston se subió en ella mirando aquel rollo que termino entre sus juguetones dientes.

–¡Winston! -exclamó Will cuando vio al perro- ¡No! –se lo quito rápido de la boca- Es veneno para ti –lo montó sujetando su hocico y limpió rápido la lengua del can-. Listo. Mejor ve a jugar –sonrió aliviado de que su mascota no le paso nada-.

Recordó el rollo fotográfico que ahora estaba regado por partes sobre la cama.

–Mierda… -se agarró la cara tallándola con sus manos a observar que ese rolló contenía fotografías- Freddie me matará… -en un tono desanimado- ¿puede que tenga solución? –Agarro el revelado- ¿Cómo se pudo confundir de rollo? –miró una de las tiras y sonrió- Es de la fiesta de Lecter –torció el labio- ella no nos había mandado las fotografías y ahora menos lo hará… si no me estrangula, él lo hará –comenzó a preocuparse-. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería cuando mencionó a Hannibal.

Will realmente entendió lo que Lounds le quiso decir al llegar a la imagen de su prometido besando a Alana. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Por eso Lounds se fue rápido de la fiesta, por eso le dieron el rollo y de seguro Lecter le dijo que ya le había contado todo. Will se sintió engañado solo agarro el revelado para meterlo en un sobre que luego pondría debajo de su colchón.

Bajo del piso donde se hallaba su recamara y miró a Lecter en silencio.

–¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto su pareja-

–Nada -camino hacia él abrazándolo por detrás-. Solo pensaba que la primera navidad que pasamos juntos fue como amigos y ahora será como comprometidos -le dio un tierno beso-. Te amo.

* * *

Todo el día su mente estaba concentrada nuevamente en Alana, precisamente en el beso que se dieron. No podía dejar de recordar esa escena y su mente recreaba un final diferente, donde no huía sino que se quedaba frente a ella.

Lecter no es de huir y nunca lo ha sido. No es cobarde, al menos no en el sentido de la palabra. Si bien, lo fue con Will en admitir sus sentimientos con Alana era otra cosa. Por eso, aprovecho que el joven salió a hacer unos asuntos para llamarla.

–¿Hola? Soy Hannibal -mencionó cuando escucho que alguien del otro lado respondió.

–¿Hannibal? -Dijo Alana del otro lado de la línea-

–Aun no me has dicho que quiere Abigail para Navidad -explicó-

–Ya es 22 de diciembre -contestó la mujer.

–¿Ella quiere algo? -volvió a insistir- ¿o tú lo quieres? -comenzó a ser un poco más directo en sus intenciones-

–Si… -se escuchó un tono dudoso en su voz.

–¿Sí qué? ¿ella o tú? -esperaba la respuesta inquieto por ese tono.

-Yo… -ahora se escuchaba decidida-

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Lecter en un tono más rigido.

Alana mantuvo un silencio unos segundos, trago saliva antes de responder y con una voz seductora dijo lo que él esperaba escuchar.

–A ti -Lecter levantó la vista hacia la nada-

–Sí -respondió cerrando los ojos lentamente y afirmando con la cabeza mientras ella le volvía hablar de la otra línea-

Luego de un rato se puso a hacer la cena pensando en lo que hablo con ella cuando Will llego. Solo le miró con una sonrisa correspondiendo su saludo desde su lugar observando como él subía a la habitación.

Estaba por terminar los últimos detalles de la cena cuando Will bajo con una mirada extraña diferente a la que siempre le da. Le dio la impresión de que algo le paso pero pronto sintió una bofetada a su pecho con el abrazo y palabras del menor. Ese "te amo" le erizaba y le penetraba la cabeza, todo su plan de decirle a Will que ya no iría en Navidad con sus padres sería un problema.

* * *

La maletas listas tanto las de él como las de Hannibal, una a lado de la otra. La jaula de Winston preparada para meter a la mascota junto a ellas. En un parde horas tomarían un viaje a Wolf Trap en el mismo auto. Un rato conduciría Will y luego cambiaría lugar con Lecter, al fin y al cabo Baltimore no estaba cerca de Wolf Trap.

Will se hallaba bañándose borrando de su mente esa imagen del beso en su cabeza. Se decía así mismo que no debe preocuparse, porque Lecter pudo estar ebrio, al menos en Alana se notaba, puede que ella lo beso en el momento de la foto o puede que ambos lo hicieron. ¿Pero por qué ocultarlo? Era una pregunta que persistía en su cabeza.

–¿Will, Cariño? -mencionó una silueta que entraba al baño con él antes esa figura se veía desde afuera como si dudará en entrar-.

–¿Sí? -respondió Will saliendo de su pensamiento-

Me temó que… -se mordió el labio para mentirle- no podré ir a lo de tus padres esta noche -Will cerro la regadera al escucharlo, arrugo la frente pensando que escucho mal por el agua y por estar muy metido en cosas que no deben importar-. Chilton llamó me pidió que le ayudará esta noche y no pude negarme, porque era un caso interesante sobre un paciente y necesita una segunda opinión. No te aburriré con los detalles. Ha programado una junta con otros psiquiatras mañana y me quieren ahí. Por lo que tengo que estudiar muy bien el caso. Realmente, lo siento.

Will asomó su cabeza tras ese lo siento mirándolo serio.

Grandioso… -torció su labio y arrugo la frente-

* * *

Luego de bañarse Will se arregló para ir con una camisa de cuadros rojos, una chamarra verde con unos jeans azules. Tomó su maleta que colocó dentro del auto y a Winston lo puso en el asiento de copiloto mientras él se iba en la parte de atrás con Lecter de conductor.

No dijo nada en todo el camino a la terminal de autobuses que aún tenía lugar para Wolf Trap.

–Es una pena Winston no podrá ir contigo -comentó Lecter vestido de forma elegante y seductora, con una camisa blanca con saco rojo como su chaleco, su pantalón negro y una bufanda de seda café. Se hallaba metiendo la maleta en el compartimento.

–Al menos a él no le permiten ir en el viaje por su tamaño y no porque tiene un compromiso –subió al autobús molesto con Hannibal detrás sosteniendo un bolso de equipaje de Will- ¿Qué Chilton no pudo esperar después de Navidad para moverle el cerebro a un enfermo? -en un tono con sarcasmo y molestia quedando frente a su lugar- Bueno es Chilton, su navidad es divertirse con las mentes de las personas –movió sus hombros.

Hannibal solo acomodo su bolso sobre el asiento que le correspondía al castaño. Tras terminar miró a Will y acomodo el cuello de su camisa.

–Te veré en las vísperas de la navidad -y negó el beso que Will le iba a dar-. Nos vemos –se giró saliendo de ahí.

–Adiós corazón… -dijo fuerte con el sonido de un beso- … -agacho los ojos al verlo salir luego la alzó, al notar como dos chicos rudos que estaba junto a su lugar se les quedaban viendo- ¿Todo bien chicas? -preguntó con un rostro serio con una voz gruesa que denotaba su enojo por lo que pasaba.

* * *

Llegó a su casa en cuanto dejo a su prometido en el autobús, ni si quiera miro como el camión partía del lugar o como Will lo buscaba a través de su ventana. Lecter solo quería preparar todo para la visita de Alana. Bajo del auto lo más rápido que pudo olvidando al pobre Winston en el auto.

Abrió su puerta colgando su saco y sus llaves en el lugar correspondiente a cada uno. Camino hacia el reproductor de Will, revisando las melodías que queden de acuerdo a la circunstancia, ninguna le convenció. Prefirió tocarle algo a Alana en la pianola.

Ahora se hallaba buscando un buen vino dentro de su colección, tomó uno de la cosecha del 2007, el cual puso dentro de un fino tazón de cristal rodeado de hielo para enfriar la bebida. Sobre la mesa colocó las dos copas donde iría la bebida y en cada lado de una de ellas, un plato con una cena servida.

El timbre sonó. Lecter caminó hacia el pero antes se reflejó en el espejo que se hallaba en el cristal de su mesa donde se hallaba la cena para acomodarse su traje y su cabello relamido. Abrió la puerta y Alana pasó con elegante vestido azul de manga larga y cuello en "v", su cabello estaba sujeto a una coletera de lado sobre sus hombros y unos aretes dorados en aros.

–Buenas noches, Alana -sonrió Lecter haciendo paso a la mujer- es un gusto tenerte aquí.

–Hola Hannibal… -murmuro la mujer correspondiendo con la misma manera- me alegro que así -sea se quitó el saco negro que llevaba puesto que Lecter tomo entre sus manos para colocarlo junto al suyo-.

–¿Gustas cenar o escucharme tocar alguna pieza de Stravinsky? -le preguntó.

–Me gustaría escucharte mientras bebo vino -respondió segura-

–Toma asiento -le señalo el camino mientras iba por ambas copas de vino-.

Al regresar con ellas, le entregó la suya a Alana y él se sentó a tocar.

–Por favor, acércate a mí para que disfrutes del momento -indicó y ella obedeció sentándose a su lado-

La música inició con Alana de público de gustándola como su vino. Miró a Lecter por encima de su copa que tenía sus labios, notando su perfil varonil. Él era mayor que ella pero aún permanecía tan guapo como la primera vez que lo conoció en la universidad, siendo él su profesor con apenas 35 años y ella 29.

Bajo su copa al mismo tiempo que Hannibal dejaba de tocar para girar su rostro hacia el de la mujer. Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los negros de ella; su mano derecha que se hallaba sobre el teclado ahora se localizaba acariciando el rostro suave de la chica. Pronto ambos acercaban sus labios para ponerlos uno contra el otro, tal cual fue como la primera vez.

* * *

Will aún no llegaba a casa de sus padres, se encontraba en el autobús en el que vio a Lecter por última vez. Tenía papel en la nariz para evitar que la sangre saliera de ella. Tuvo un pequeño percance con el pasajero de a lado que lo ofendió diciéndole que de seguro cuando regrese ya no hallara a su novio en su casa, porque no quiso besarle antes de irse.

Él tenía la nariz rota y esa persona un ojo morado por aquel comentario.

Ahora se hallaba jugando cartas con su enemigo de cinco minutos llamado Gideon. Estaba riendo por los comentarios que hacía el doctor sobre su trabajo y vida social.

* * *

Lecter se hallaba en la cama despierto observando a Alana que aun dormía tranquila. Le acaricio el cabello y suspiró pesado. Escucho el llanto del perro que provoco que la mujer abra sus ojos.

–Estás despierto -dijo Alana con una sonrisa-

–Tú también -correspondió Lecter con un beso.

–¿Dónde está Winston? -preguntó Alana girando hacia su derecha para ver la hora, hallando junto al reloj la fotografía de Hannibal y Will, abrazados y sonrientes-

–Está encerrado para no molestar -respondió mirando hacia el techo.

–Me tengo que ir… -se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana- Le dije a mi esposo que asistiría a una fiesta privada de unas amigas -se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a Lecter con la cabeza inclinada-. Debo llegar a tiempo porque no sé si él siempre llamó a mi mamá o a Hobbs para cuidar de Abigail.

–Bien -se sentó sobre la cama-. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo –se acercó a ella haciendo que se ría.

–Pero Lecter, no podemos hacerlo de nuevo -ella rió-.

–¿Quién dice? -pregunto en un tono serio para que ella se dé cuenta que no bromeaba.

Alana solo lo miró mordiéndose sus labios, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Se despidió y no dijo nada más.

* * *

Eran las 2 am en plena Navidad, era el único auto por las autopistas vacías. No estaba solo, el perro lo acompañaba en el asiento de atrás con un bozal. A Lecter no le gustaban los perros, ni que viajaran dentro del vehículo sin su jaula, pero el pobre animal estuvo sin estirarse por 4 horas seguidas y no Hannibal no era tan cruel para tener a un pobre animal en ese estado por su descuido.

Ambos se hallaban viajando a Wolf Trap desde hace una hora. No pensaba a ir a tan altas horas, ya tenía una hora exacta para llegar como se puso de acuerdo con Will pero fue la llamada de este que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Alana se había ido y Lecter no soportaba más al perro por lo que decidió meterlo a la casa, además que si le pasaba algo Will nunca se lo perdonaría. Se puso su pantalón para dormir, uno de tela de cera rojiza con un suéter tejido.

Cuando el tejido rozo su nariz el aroma de Will apareció haciendo que cierre los ojos llevándolo a una navidad, a la primera navidad que pasaron juntos. Will aún era su paciente pero una amistad comenzaba a brotar ante ello.

–Entonces doctor Lecter, ¿algún plan para esta noche buena? -pregunto Will, su paciente de 28 años que llevaba un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga sentado frente a él en el consultorio.

–Estaré en mi casa, cenando solo ya que mis tíos saldrán de viaje a Japón, a visitar la familia de mi tía Murazaki -respondió tomando apuntes de lo que Will le decía.

–¿Solo? La navidad es la única fecha en la que no debe estar solo -explicó Will-.

–Bueno Will, se me hace interesante que digas eso cuando tú no eres tan sociable -el joven hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos-. Admito que fui invitado a pasar la navidad con ellos pero fue mi decisión quedarme. Algunos preferimos pasar ese día con nosotros mismos o en familia si se puede.

–Eso es triste -negó con la cabeza-. Es verdad, soy antisocial pero esta fecha es la única en la que me gusta estar rodeado de personas, pero personas que quiero y admiro. Lo repito doctor, nadie debe estar solo en esta navidad.

Horas más tarde Lecter se encontraba cenando un suculento pavo para él solo. Era pequeño cualquiera pensaría que era pollo o gallina pero no era un pavo navideño tradicional para una persona. Acompañado de verduras y otros platillos navideños. Disfrutaba de su música clásica con una copa de vino en sus manos cuando el timbre se escuchó.

Se levantó y camino hacia él. No esperaba visitas pero imagino que eran niños cantando canciones navideñas para llevar el espíritu navideño de puerta en puerta. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando abrió y miró a Will con una bandeja de comida.

–Espero no ser inoportuno -sonrió- estaba con mis padres y pensé en usted. Siempre paso la navidad con ellos y mi hermana. Por eso decidí escaparme de la cena para venir con usted –agacho la mirada agarrando fuerte la bandeja- Por favor, no me rechacé que conduje desde Wolf Trap hasta Baltimore -alzó la bandeja para que Lecter lo miré-. ¡Traje mi propia comida y para usted! –en un tono de énfasis- para no molestarlo tanto.

Lecter no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido por verlo ahí, por venir hacia su casa desde tan lejos. Solo afirmo con la cabeza y lo invito a pasar.

Le sirvió parte de su vino colocando un plato más al lugar. Lecter tomó su lugar y brindo con él. Will le platicaba lo que había hecho con su familia hasta antes de escaparse cuando su móvil sonó.

–Hola mamá -dijo Will desde la otra línea-. Si estoy bien, vine a ver a… -miró a Lecter de reojo- a un amigo –no sabía si debió usar esa palabra con él, ya que el doctor lo trataba como uno pero no estaba seguro si lo hacía porque era su paciente- mañana temprano estaré ahí –colgó-. Mil disculpas, doctor Lecter.

Lecter negó con la cabeza alzando su mano para detener los comentarios de disculpas. Estaba interesado en todo lo que Will le decía pero por lo que escucho por teléfono creyó que era prudente decirle que se vaya.

–Will, es mejor que te regreses a tu casa -dijo en un tono serio-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero hay personas que también se preocupan por ti y te esperan en este día. Nosotros nos podemos ver luego –explico-.

Will afirmo con la cabeza y se levantó.

–De acuerdo -tomo sus cosas incluyendo la cena del doctor. Lecter le extraño la acción y antes que pregunte Will hablo- pero usted viene conmigo. Si no va, me quedo y tendrá que aguantarme hablando por teléfono con mi mamá –rió-. Nadie debe estar solo en la navidad.

Hannibal no sabía que decir, Will siempre lo dejaba estupefacto y en silencio.

Horas más tarde Will llegaba a su casa con Lecter a su lado derecho. Sus padres los recibieron y a ver a su compañero celebraron. Los comentarios eran de broma sobre que ahora Will adopta personas y no perros. Platicaban con el doctor creando en Hannibal un calor diferente al que sentía en su propia familia, si a eso se le puede llamar calor. El mayor se sentía en confianza con la familia de Will.

–Doctor -Will se acercó a Lecter que miraba las fotos familiares de los Grahams-.

–¿Sí? -se giró hacia al joven-.

–Quería darle esto -estiro su mano que tenía una bolsa de regalo roja con moño dorado- hoy en la consulta pero lo olvide en el auto… -estaba algo sonrojado- y cuando fui a su casa –trago saliva.

Lecter tomó el regalo de las manos de Will agradeciendo.

–Espero que le guste "doc", Will lo tejió para usted -dijo la hermana de Will colgándose del cuello de esté.

–¡Molly! -la regaño mirando al doctor- no le haga caso… -se puso más colorado por aquel comentario.

El rubio saco de la bolsa un suéter rojo que rápido identifico los patrones de tejido a mano. Se mordió el labio mirando el obsequio entre sus manos.

–Lo siento, -agacho el castaño la cabeza- creo que no es de su gusto.

–¿eh? -negó con una sonrisa- No, no es eso Will. Es que no tengo nada para regalarte –era sincero y se sentía culpable.

–No diga eso, usted está aquí y ese es el mejor regalo -sonrió.

Desde entonces Lecter usa aquel suéter rojo, que ha sabido cuidar durante estos diez años para que no se desgaste. Cuando Will se hizo su pareja, sin que el otro sepa rociaba su loción sobre la ropa para sentir el aroma del joven cuando no estuviera a su lado.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando su teléfono sonó

–Hola, cariño -era Will que le hablaba de la otra línea.

–Hola, amor -dijo Lecter mordiéndose el labio- justo iba a llamarte para desearte feliz navidad.

–Entonces tuvimos la misma idea -mencionó Will mientras miraba a sus padres divertirse-. Solo quería llamarte para decirte feliz navidad, es una pena que tengas que quedarte ayudar a Chilton. Es Navidad y nadie debe estar solo -se relamió sus labios- espero que hayas ido con tus tíos al menos.

… -miro por la ventana al perro que se había rendido de ladrar-. -No. tomó sus llaves dirigiéndose hacia su maleta- la junta se canceló. A parecer todos se quejaron de ello. Estaba empacando de nuevo para ir temprano.

–Bien… -sonrió cuando su hermana se le acerco- Nos vemos luego.

–Will, espera… -guardo silencio unos instantes cuando el otro respondió- ¿qué deseas para navidad?

–Es tarde para que me compres un regalo -respondió mirando por la ventana- pero tu sabes lo que quiero ahora.

Lecter se quedó mudo y se jugó la cara con sus manos.

–¿Lecter? -pregunto Will a no tener respuesta colgó y regreso junto a su hermana.

Cuando Hannibal escucho el tono del teléfono que le colgaron, tomo su maleta que aún no había deshecho. Se movió rápido que se cayó con el último escalón de la entrada. Se desesperó a no sentir la llave del coche en su vehículo en su bolsillo, se tiro al piso donde se cayó para buscarla entre la nieve hasta que alzo su vista encontrándola sobre el auto.

Abrió su coche metiendo la maleta primero, saco a Winston de la jaula para que se estire y haga sus necesidades. Olvidando la correa para que no se le escape. Ya que por alguna razón Winston no lo obedece, y al estar libre sin correa el perro corrió lo más rápido que pudo para estirar sus patas.

Lecter se fue tras él, tropezando con la cadena del perro, resbalándose por las frías escarpas de las calles. Hallo al animal oliendo la basura donde se metió y Hannibal tuvo que meterse en el bote en ella para sacarlo. No había tiempo para el baño… se tuvo que meter al auto. Ya eran la una am y él quería llegar primero con Will antes de darse una ducha.

* * *

Llego a la casa de los Graham en Wolf Trap, un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Rodeara de perros que conocían a Hannibal desde hace años, siempre que Will se encontraba a uno lo llevaba ahí porque a Lecter no les gustaba. De hecho soportar a Winston era mucho para su paciencia.

Bajo al perro del auto para que juegue con los demás, bajo su maleta y Molly que solo llevaba una bata para dormir le abrió la puerta al escuchar los ladridos de los perros.

–Primero báñate -dijo ella con sus manos sobre su cintura arrugando la frente- luego ve por mi hermano.

Lecter hizo una media sonrisa obedeciendo. Luego de unos minutos bajo el agua tibia entró en la habitación de Will.

Lo encontró dormido con su camisa gris y un bóxer de cuadros. Estaba destapado temblando de frío. Lecter se sentó a su lado y lo cubrió con la colcha. Le quito los lentes que aun llevaba puesto, los coloco en el burot que estaba alado de la cama. Le acarició el rostro mirándolo de manera tierna.

–Santa Claus llegó -murmuró Will despertando- me trajo lo que quería -sonrío sosteniendo la mano de Lecter.

–Eso depende, -a cerco su frente contra la de él- ¿fuiste un chico bueno?

–Eso es lo que tú debes saber -se sentó acariciando el rostro del mayor- ¿o yo debo saber si fuiste bueno?

–¿Cómo te doy tu regalo? -a cerco sus labios al joven-

–Sexo… -respondió mirándolo a los ojos cafes.

–Lo siento Will, eso no te lo puedo dar ahora. Estuve conduciendo horas… estoy cansado -se excusó pero realmente no quería hacerlo luego de Alana.

–Perfecto… Las baterías no vienen incluidas. -Se giró cerrando los ojos- buenas noches -apago la lámpara que Hannibal prendió cuando lo despertó.

–Will… -lo llamaba por su nombre pero el otro no respondía.

* * *

La navidad empezaba a festejarse en casa de los Grahams, aunque Lecter no estuvo en la Noche Buena logro llegar para navidad. Colocaba las decoraciones faltantes pero cada vez se notaba como Will se alejaba de él, Hannibal solo lo observaba. Cuando Will se acercaba Lecter evitaba el contacto visual.

Hasta que se sentaron a cenar en familia se vieron a los ojos. La familia preguntaba interesados sobre cuando sería la boda y que planes tenían.

–Bueno -miró a Hannibal- será cuando Lecter se decida –hizo una media sonrisa.

–Estoy decidiendo que día queda perfecto para la boda -agregó Lecter sosteniendo la mano de Will.

–¿y el anillo? -pregunto Molly- Hannibal queremos ver el anillo mi hermano no se casa sin un anillo -se cruzó de brazos.

Todos rieron por el comentario de la chica de 35 años mientras Will miraba su mano vacía.

Tiempo después ambos se encontraban solos en la sala al calor de la chimenea. Will sacaba un suéter verde de su caja de regalo examinándolo.

–Solo es jumper aburrido, ni feo ni hecho en casa pero no lo es. Solo verde. Sin tan solo hubiera tenido un poco de toque, una raya o una mancha o una etiqueta de precio -lo hizo a un lado- de mal gusto, a mi parecer -giró su rostro hacia Hannibal que estaba en el sillón con su cabeza recargada en el respaldo del mueble-. Pudiste regalarme algo mejor.

–Nunca habías criticado mis gustos -respondió sin verle.

–Porque pensé que los conocía y tus los míos… -agacha la mirada y toma aire para luego acomodarse en su asiento sobre el sofá- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

–¿Qué? -Lecter se puso firme y rápido giro su mirada para Will que le veía fijo- No sé de qué hablas.

–¡No me mientas! -se levantó de golpe colocándose frente a él- ¡No soy un idiota Hannibal! Lo sé todo.

El rubio le veía a los ojos azules, movía su boca para responder…

–No lo sé -realmente estaba siendo sincero-

Will giro su rostro molesto sobándose el entre cejo.

–Wil… oye… -Hannibal trataba de hablar con él- escúchame -le toco el hombro.

El menor solo de giro comenzando a forcejear con él. Termino empujándolo al piso donde Lecter se quedó viendo como él abandonaba la casa.

* * *

Will conducía sin rumbo fijo sobre la carretera mientras que Lecter se encontraba en casa de sus padres arreglando el desorden que causo al caer.

El castaño lloraba por su corazón roto, el otro se dejaba caer exhausto no por la pelea contra Will. Si no por la que tenía su consciencia contra su corazón.

El mayor se quedó dormido esperándolo. Tuvo un sueño un alce negro entraba en lugar del joven. Cuando se le acerco vio todo al revés. Debajo de su cabeza se hallaban unos lentes rotos y escuchaba sonidos de ambulancias.

Despertó con miedo. Ese alce no era la primera vez que aparecía en sus sueños como presagio. La primera vez cuando murieron sus padres y la segunda cuando murió su hermana.

Intento llamar a Will pero el buzón no respondía. Tenía miedo que fuera lo que soñó y prefería que fuera el enfado de su pareja que no le quería responder.

No sabía que lejos de ahí Will se hallaba en una ambulancia inconsciente pero no estaba solo, se encontraba su estudiante Matthew que esa noche tuvo turno en el hospital.

–Es el profesor Will Graham -dijo Matthew a su compañero- tenemos que avisarle a sus parientes -le acaricio la cabeza-. Me haré cargo de él.

–Matt… Matthew… -murmuro Will al reconocerle- por favor, -le agarro de la muñeca-.

–Mr. Graham no puede hablar mucho solo díganos a quien debemos hablar -explico Brown.

–No… -la sangre sobre su rostro le nublaba la vista- le digas sobre… -se quedaba sin aire- la encefalitis a Lecter –quedo nuevamente inconsciente-

Brown se quedó sorprendido por ello y aviso al hospital de aquella revelación para que revisen a Will, que tenía heridas en la cara.

* * *

–Tiene marcas en el rostro a causa de que se estrelló contra el parabrisas si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad… -suspiró la doctora mirando por la ventana a Will que dormía tranquilo- Necesitará muletas un tiempo, aunque no se fracturo la pierna el golpe hizo que se hinche por acumular liquido sanguíneo, tardará en dejar de inflamarse. Acabamos de sedarlo, se alteró a verse cubierto de tubos y al tocarse su rostro. -le indicó a Lecter que estaba ahí escuchando todo con un nudo en la garganta a punto de lagrimar.

–¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó.

–Solo familiares -le respondieron.

–Soy su prometido… -toco el cristal-

La doctora le afirmo con la cabeza para que entre. El obedeció abriendo la puerta y caminar lento hacia él. Se cubrió la boca y pudo sentir una lagrima rodar sobre su mejilla. Le acaricio sus labios con su dedo pulgar.

–Lo siento, Will. -lo beso esperando que despierte.

* * *

No paso muchas horas cuando todos sus amigos se enteraron. No a todos dejaron pasar solo a Jack Crawford usando si influencia con el FBI.

Tomo asiento frente a Will junto a Lecter que no dejaba de ver a su prometido en ese estado. El joven despertaba cuando Hannibal se iba a cambiar de ropa, a cuidar a Winston o en las noches que no les permitían quedarse a las visitas.

–Fue mi culpa, Jack. -menciono Lecter cruzando su pierna-

–¡Por supuesto que no lo fue! –le vio Crawford molesto- Él estaba borracho -inconscientemente arrugo su frente dudando de eso, ya que conocía a Will y sabía que no quedaba ebrio-. Fue pura suerte que se cayera en algún lago congelado.

–Dormí con Alana -explicó.

–¿Qué demonios? -Jack estaba sorprendido por aquella declaración y su boca estaba por el suelo de tan abierta que la tenía-

–Se lo dije… él me lo pidió. -se cubrió los ojos con su mano para llevarla sobre su frente.

–¿Dormiste con Alana? -Jack estaba enfadado por eso, Will era más que un agente especial que estaba bajo su mando. Lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo- con Alana, ¿la misma Alana que conozco? -Lecter solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo?

–Una vez… -bajo su pierna sobre la otra-

–No te pregunte cuantas veces, te pregunte cuando -aclaró y respiró hondo-. ¿Y luego fuiste y le dijiste a Will? -el rubio lo miraba callado- ¡Fue una maldita estupidez! –Exclamó Jack- admiró tu coraje para hacerle frente a Will pero eres un estúpido al haberlo hecho con ella. ¿Para qué lo hiciste?

Lecter se levantó cuando noto sudor en la frente del castaño.

–Tiene fiebre… -tomo un algodón y comenzó a bajársela.

–En serio doctor Lecter, ¿Qué rayos le pasa? -Jack ya no entendía nada. Observaba a Hannibal y podría encontrar en esa mirada aquel amor hacia Will que siempre demostraba pero la idea de que le fue infiel no encajaba en lo que veía.

* * *

31 de diciembre a unas horas de año nuevo y solo por ser ese día se permitían visitas a personas que no eran familiares e incluso quedarse a disfrutar de la llegada del nuevo año en el hospital acompañándolos. Por eso Alana y Bervely aprovecharon para visitar a Will.

–Bueno tú, sí que eres fuerte -le dio suavemente con su puño-. Nada te destruye, al contrario.

–Gracias Bev -rió bajo- auch… me duele reír.

–Mmm eso está mal… -torció su boca- y yo que pensaba contarte unos chistes, mostrarte un video de las idioteces que hacen Zeller y Price -comentó Bervely-.

–Bueno, Will acaba de sufrir un accidente es normal que le duela hasta reírse -levanto una ceja Alana viendo a Bev-

–Buuu que mal -se cruzó de brazos-

Will solo miró a Alana serio y luego le sonrió a Bev.

–Necesitaré un cirujano plástico para esto -se señaló su rostro-

La entusiasta arrugo su frente mirando el rostro de Will.

–Es verdad, ese grano se ve horrible -le pico suavemente la frente con una sonrisa dulce-. Hay que quitarlo –su teléfono sonó y encontró el nombre de Jack en la pantalla-. Me voy Will, el deber me llama. ¿Ni en año nuevo podemos librarnos de los asesinos? No será lo mismo sin ti –le beso su frente- pronto regresare. Doctora Bloom, con su permiso.

Beverly dejó el lugar con ese par compartiendo la habitación.

–Will, ¿qué paso? -se cruzó de brazos y en su rostro se reflejaba la duda-

–Un accidente automovilístico -respondió desviándole la mirada. En ese instante Will repudiaba a esa mujer que se comportaba tranquila sabiendo que se acostó con su pareja.

–Will, no creo que haya sido solo un accidente. Tu no sales a esa ahora -Alana insistía en saber la verdad.

–Alana… por favor ¿puedes irte? -Pregunto Will cerrando los ojos- Necesito descansar, la medicinas me tienen aturbido.

–Pero… -Will fingió dormirse- adiós… -Alana abandonó al menor.

* * *

Cuando ella salió del hospital se encontró con Lecter que llegaba para quedarse con su prometido. Alana no quiso cruzar miradas con él pero su curiosidad sobre Will le hizo hablarlo.

–Hannibal -se le acerco a paso firme y decidido- ¿qué sucedió?

–No lo sé. Es una verdadera molestia -respondió-

–¿Quiero decir con Will? ¿Por qué estaba afuera a media noche? -interrogaba a Lecter como lo hacía con los acusados que Jack le llevaba- Pobre Will –se agarró su frente y parte de su cabello.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Alana rompió

–No le dijiste nada, ¿no es cierto? -Hannibal no respondía- ¿No es cierto, Hannibal? ella señalo hacia el hospital a punto de llorar- Esa no es la razón por la que él salió… -su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

–No se lo dije. Él pregunto. -por fin respondió.

–No le dijiste nada ¿no cierto? -ella sonaba alarmada.

–No, no lo hice -Lecter seguía calmado y quería que ella lo estuviera.

–No se lo dijiste maldita sea, ¿no? -Alana se desesperó y le dio un golpe con su bolso a Hannibal que intentaba calmarla.

–Él lo adivino, Alana -dijo al ver como ella se taba su boca para llorar y salir de ahí.

Lecter se quedó solo mirando hacia el lugar por el que se fue aquella mujer y luego dirigió su vista para la entrada del hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les este gustando y ya casi llegamos al final de la primera parte del fic. Agradezco a mi beta provisional Johanna

* * *

–Mr. Graham -entró Brown con una carpeta- sí que es popular -dijo alegre- muchos vienen a verlo pero como las reglas dicen: "no toques nada del enfermo".

– ¿Disculpa? -dijo Lecter a verlo entrar tan campante.

–Oh, doctor Lecter. Pensé que ya se había ido -se puso a revisar los aparatos de Will-. Bueno si tiene suerte posiblemente vea despertar a Mr. Graham

–Bueno, con sus gritos enfermero, creo que él ya despertó -se cruzó de brazos sintiendo molestia por la presencia del menor.

–Mr. Graham ¿gelatina o yogurt para comer? -preguntó ignorando al mayor-

–Está durmiendo, no tiene por qué despertarlo para eso -se quejó.

–Matthew, ¿puedo repetir el menú de ayer? -habló el castaño abriendo los ojos-.

–Uff… -torció su labio- me pone en un aprieto… -cubrió su boca y parte de su barbilla con su mano derecha- trataré de conseguirlo.

–Perfecto, confío en ti -sonrió dulcemente- ¿terminaste él libro de Cien años de soledad? -preguntó Will- me gustaría que me lo prestaras para entretenerme.

–Claro Mr. Graham -ambos ignoraban la presencia de Lecter en la habitación-. Le acomodaré la almohada –Hannibal no soporto más y empujo con su codo a Matthew-.

–Yo me encargo, usted debe seguir con otros pacientes -mencionó-

Brown solo se despidió y salió del lugar.

–Fue muy grosero -dijo Will cerrando los ojos- y no uses la excusa de los celos que no funcionan ahora.

–Es verdad, no te gusta que sea celoso -se le quedo viendo-. Me alegra que estés bien –intentó besarlo pero Will esquivó el beso-. Will, ¿quieres champan? No me permitieron el vino pero sí esto –estiró su mano con la copa-

–No tengo sed… -miró detrás de Hannibal hacia la ventana-

–Will, lo siento. Por favor di algo -realmente quería escucharlo.

–Demonios. Hoy es año nuevo y los fuegos artificiales asustaran a Winston -respondió- ¿Podrás calmar a Winston? -le preguntó.

–Sí, pero… Will, necesito que me digas que piensas -sentía que estaba nuevamente en terapias con él.

–Estoy muy cansado, Matthew me dio medicinas de más -se acomodó sobre la cama- y tú también lo estás -le sonrió aunque no le nació hacerlo- ve a casa. Necesitamos descansar.

Hannibal no pudo evitar irse, solo se despidió intentando besar sus labios. Sin embargo, su prometido no se lo permitió.

–Feliz año Will… -le dijo posando sus labios sobre su frente.

–Feliz año… -los ojos azules mirando para otro lado comenzando a cerrarlos. No le vio salir del lugar.

Will abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó a Lecter dejarlo y a Brown entrar con una bandeja de comida.

–Aquí tiene -se la puso en una mesa para él- carne, puré de papa, pan y gelatina.

–Gracias Matthew -se acomodó para sentarse-

–El doctor pronto regresará -miro las copas llenas- mejor me voy porque no quiero problemas con él.

–No va a regresar -corto un pedazo de carne- le dije que se fuera a descansar –jugo con ella antes de llevársela a la boca.

–Esto es imposible -mencionó Brown extrañado-.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Es normal irse a descansar -preguntó Will.

–No creo que haya sido por eso. He visto a muchos familiares insistir en quedarse en noche buena o año nuevo junto a su ser querido a pesar del cansancio o que el paciente esté en coma -tenía curiosidad-. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? –Agachó la mirada- Claro, si se puede saber.

–No quiero verlo -movía su puré de papas para mezclarlo con la carne-. No quiero verlo ahora… -repitió- ni a ella –murmuró- esto es culpa de ambos… y no quiero verlo así, en este estado, porque sé que él viene por culpa y lastima.

Mathew solo se le quedó mirando- ¿quiere que me vaya también?

–No -negó con la cabeza-. No quiero sentirme solo esta noche –miró el reloj que ya casi marcaba las 12 en punto-. Me siento solo desde que supe la verdad y a pesar que él está a mi lado, aún creo que estoy en soledad –tomó su mano-. Acompáñame a recibir el año y hazme sentir que todo está en mi cabeza, que a alguien realmente le importo y no es por lástima.

–Lo haré -correspondió el agarre- pero no quiero que piense que es por lástima. Quiero que sepa que siempre lo he admirado Mr. Graham y por eso haré lo que usted me pida sin juzgarlo –sonrió tomando una de las copas-.

– ¿A pesar que mi rostro se desfiguro por el accidente? -dijo entre risas Will que ahora se veía feo y a nadie le gustaría estar con él.

–Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero para mí usted es el hombre más atractivo que he visto y seguiré viendo -Brown era sincero. Estaba enamorado de su profesor desde que lo vio caminar debajo de la lluvia para cubrir con su propio abrigo a un cachorro perdido sin importarle mojarse-. Cuente conmigo para todo –le entregó la copa a Will- brindo por esta amistad que se está desarrollando y el nuevo año a su lado.

Will solo afirmó con su cabeza y brindó con el joven. Se sintió tan bien. Brown le ayudó a acercarse hacia la ventana para que él viera los fuegos artificiales en el cielo que anunciaba un nuevo año.

Él solo deseaba que esto se terminara y regresar a la normalidad con Lecter.

Cuando Lecter salió del hospital se sentía tan mal consigo mismo por ver la actitud de Will con él. Sabía que se lo merecía pero en vez de ir a su casa para ver a Winston y pensar en cómo reconquistar al menor, se fue directo a casa de Alana.

En su mente estaba disculparse con ella porque imaginó que Will también la trató del mismo modo.

Ella le abrió la puerta con un rostro serio mirando a Lecter quien tenía la misma expresión. Sus ojos estaban rojos, al parecer el llanto de Alana duró horas o solo lloraba por ratos. Los ojos cafés de Hannibal solo emitían una pequeña tristeza.

Caminó hacia ella despacio y sigiloso. Ella solo se quedó en su lugar sin decir nada. La abrazó y entre ambos se consolaron sin separarse del otro hasta que el llanto de Abigail se escuchó.

–Nos vemos… -en voz baja para que la pequeña no lo escuche. Alana solo le indico que sí y fue a ver a su hija.

Luego que le atendió escucho un ruido viniendo de su armario, abrió la puerta y encontró a Lecter ahí.

– ¿Qué haces? -pregunto Alana

–Tratando de volver al closet -respondió.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Abigail desayunaba con su madre tiró un poco de comida a la cara de Alana.

–Abigail, no -se limpió con un mantel-

– ¿Papá vino a casa a noche? -en un tono inocente y Alana negó con la cabeza- Entonces era Santa Claus jo jo

–Si… él… -agachó la mirada al pensar en Will y en Lecter.

–No te pongas triste -comentó su hija al darse cuenta.

–No lo estoy -le acaricio la cabeza-

–Papá vendrá. Ya verás que estaremos juntos -afirmó la inocente niña que ignoraba la causa de la tristeza de su madre.

Ese mismo día, pero en la tarde… Lecter se encontraba en casa de la doctora Bedelia Du Maurier. Ambos sentados uno frente al otro, ella llevaba un vestido purpura y su cabello dorado suelto con una mecha sobre sus hombros.

Hannibal solo tenía un traje blanco a cuadros moviendo sus dedos sobre la mesita de cristal junto a él. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos de su llegada.

– ¿Por qué entraste al closet? -preguntó ella tras escuchar todo y observar a Lecter- No creo en esa excusa que dijiste -se tocó su mechón-. Creo que hay algo más allá.

–Esa es la razón.. -suspiró-. Ya no sé lo que soy.

– ¿Vienes a que te analice o que confirme tu análisis personal? -preguntó Bedelia- Creo que sabes lo que quieres, al menos eso. Porque no encuentro otra explicación para que le hayas ido a buscar.

–Solo somos amigos -respondió- quería disculparme con ella.

–Como Will cuando lo conociste -argumentó- ¿Qué dice él al respecto? -ella tenía idea que Lecter se lo ocultaba.

–El aún está en el hospital y no me recibe como antes -le vio a los ojos-. Will y Alana son amigos muy diferentes. A uno lo amo y al otro quiero.

– ¿A cuál amas y a cual quieres? -alzó una ceja viendo a Hannibal- Porque los dos andan sufriendo por ti y lo sabes. Es mejor que te aclares antes que ocurra algo peor –bajó la mirada- retiro lo dicho. Ya ha ocurrido.

– ¡Yo amo a Will y quiero a Alana! -Respondió alzando la voz-

–En qué sentido la quieres -en un tono firme y sin miedo a enfrentarse a él-. La quieres como la amiga que dices que es o como un juguete de tu posesión.

Lecter le mando una mirada amenazante por eso último.

–Si no fuera así, ¿por qué la sigues buscando? O mejor dicho ¿la vas a seguir buscando? -miro a Lecter esperando respuesta.

Hannibal trago saliva y no supo que responderle a Bedelia.

–Estas tan acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quieres que has olvidado lo que es compartir con otra persona -refiriéndose a Will- y a tenerlo todo sin importar si es de alguien más o no es para ti –hablando de Alana-. Tu tía te consintió demasiado volviéndote caprichoso –Lecter torció su labio-. Solo espero que no termines como el perro de los dos huesos… -se levantó de su lugar- Nos vemos pronto Lecter.

–No sucederá nada de lo que te imaginas -se despidió de ella y salió de ahí-

Todo un día estuvo sin ir a ver a Will al hospital, fue con Alana y a su consulta con Bedelia pero no con él. Le estaba dando tiempo para que se le pasara su enojo, aunque sabía muy bien que eso podía enfadarlo más.

–Hola, Alana -Llamó a Alana a su casa-. ¿Estarás libre mañana? -preguntó

–Lecter… -murmuro la mujer sorprendida de su llamada, sonrió levemente. Tal vez en el fondo estaba esperando saber de él- No querrás decir: "¿estaré sin mi marido, mañana?" -sonrió.

– ¿Eso es un sí?- respondió con otra pregunta.

– ¿Dónde nos vemos? -le estaba siguiendo el juego-

Te diré donde… -mencionó-

Al día siguiente Lecter pasó por Alana que le esperaba en una parada de autobuses rumbo a la universidad. La subió a su auto. Ella vestía una falda negra larga y botas cafés, una blusa manga larga roja, cubierto por un abrigo blanco y bufanda rosa. Él vestía de manera informal, unos pantalones de tela gris de tela de mala calidad, un saco negro y el cabello peinado como si estuviera revuelto. No quería ser reconocido.

En el camino guardaron silencio solo hablaron cuando se vieron para saludar pero nada más. Ella no pregunto a donde iban o porque estaba así vestido, confiaba en él. Sabía que Hannibal hacía las cosas por un motivo.

Entró en un estacionamiento privado y salió con ella. Camino a su lado, estiró su mano hacia ella, Alana no lo dudó y tomó su mano. Avanzaron juntos de esa forma hasta la pista de patinaje, una perdida en un pueblo cercano a Baltimore; ellos se podrían confundir entre la gente sin miedo a ser reconocidos y descubiertos.

Patinaban de la mano, por momentos se abrazaron pero por momentos ella se detenía cuando escuchaba alguna voz masculina parecida a la de su marido.

No te preocupes, -Lecter poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer- el Dr. Bloom está en Madrid, ¿no?

–Sí, tienes razón. -sonrió y continuó el patinaje abrazada de su cuello y el de su cintura-

Mientras ellos se hallaban divirtiéndose, Will aún se encontraba en su habitación del hospital, leyendo el libro que Matthew le prestó junto a la ventana. Un suspiro se le escapo, al parecer un día más que Hannibal no vendría a visitarlo.

–Mr. Graham -lo llamó Brown y Will solo le vio con una sonrisa que trataba de opacar la tristeza de sus ojos-. Mañana es el gran día.

Will abrió los ojos y sonrió de alegría mientras pensaba que Lecter vendría por él a primera hora.

Ya había pasado un par de horas de su cita. Lecter se divertía con Alana a pesar de las caídas de ella. Cada vez que ella estaba por caerse, él la jalaba de la mano para pegarla a su cuerpo; cuando se resbalaba para caer de rodillas, él tomaba su mano para acercarse y besarle el reverso de la mano, la agarraba de su cadera para levantarla en el aire entre sus brazos. Cuando por fin Alana tocaba el suelo helado, Lecter se arrodillaba besándole sus labios con una sonrisa que no solo levantaba su cuerpo del suelo, sí no que también su ánimo.

Por su parte, Will estaba empacando sus pertenencias con la ayuda de Matthew para abandonar su habitación al día siguiente. Él quería tener todo listo para cuando Lecter cruzara la puerta hacia él y dejara el pasado en esa habitación, pensaba en ir planeando la boda, en perdonar a su amado psiquiatra. Mientras que Matthew no se veía de acuerdo con la idea de que el castaño lo abandonara, quería tenerlo a su lado para seguirlo cuidando aunque sea como su enfermero… pero órdenes son órdenes y ellas dicen que el agente especial William Graham debe abandonar la habitación mañana a cualquier hora.

Por su parte su profesor Graham, encontró entre las pocas cosas aquel suéter que Lecter le obsequió. Tomó el suéter entre sus manos y lo pegó a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, recordando que luego que se lo regaló, Lecter le contó la verdad y con ello su accidente. Abrió sus ojos y tiró el suéter verde con fuerza contra la pared. Matthew solo lo miró pegando sus labios para causar un chiflido.

–Descansemos -dijo Alana patinando hacia el borde de la pista donde se sentó-

–De acuerdo -respondió Hannibal- ¿tienes hambre? –la mujer solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después Lecter cruzaba el centro de patinaje con bocadillos en cada mano, evitando caer o que se le cayeran antes de llegar a ella. Cuando por fin estuvo con Alana, le entregó su bocadillo y se sentó a su lado luego de que ella se lo agradeciera.

–Es raro -mencionó ella-.

– ¿Qué estemos aquí? -le miraba-

–No, -negó con la cabeza riendo- verte comer algo en la calle.

–Bueno, -se inclinó hacia ella limpiándole sus labios que tenían una mancha de la comida- estamos muy lejos de mi casa para hacerte algo de comer -respondió-

Ambos se sentaron más cerca al otro mientras Alana observaba su comida, Hannibal estaba cuestionando la preparación y la receta. Sin embargo, lo comía.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Alana cuando él guardo silencio de pronto.

Él solo la miró, tocó su cabello hasta llegar al prendedor que sostenía una media cola.

–Eso es hermoso -dijo. Ella le agradeció.

Lo que no sabía es que por un leve momento, un pequeño momento. Recordó a Will, a él nunca lo trajo al patinaje y ahora en su estado menos lo hará.

Alana tuvo que separarse de él para ir al baño, no sin antes dejarle su alimento y un beso sobre los labios a Lecter. Hannibal estaba tranquilo, pensado en que en este momento era para ella y no para pensar en Will; ni de darle la razón a Bedelia.

Pronto escucho una voz femenina y familiar junto a él.

–Buenas tardes, Dr. Lecter -saludo Beverly que vestía de jeans y blusa negra con chaqueta de cuero rojiza-

–Bev… Beverly -respondió algo sorprendido. No la esperaba por ese lugar- ¿usted por aquí?

–Eso iba a preguntarle -se agarró su mentón mirándole-. Vine de compras –respondió- y usted -señalo- de seguro a lo mismo. ¿Siempre sí le comprará ese perrito de cerámica a Will? –Hannibal solo afirmó con la cabeza porque no quería que la verdad se supiera- A Will le va a encantar.

Lecter comenzó a comer para que Beverly no se diera cuenta de la otra comida.

–Es maravillosa la forma en que estas intentando a reanimar a Will -se tocó su pecho mientras decía todo en un tono tierno y maravillada-

Hannibal agachó la mirada sin que la otra le viera, sintió una punzada en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido. Hasta que alzó la vista encontrándose con Alana que regresaba y a ver a Beverly frente de ella se sorprendió.

–Hola, Bev -dijo Alana.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó Lecter levantando su ceja e inclinando la cabeza hacia ella para que entienda su mensaje de disimular un encuentro espontaneo- ¿Regresando de algún evento?

–Sí -afirmó frente a la chica oriental-. Estoy impartiendo unos cursos a los estudiantes de este lugar para interesarlos en el tema de psicología y sobretodo en la criminología. –el ingenio de Alana trabajó rápido.

La cara de Beverly no parecía convencida ante esa repuesta y más cuando Lecter fue el que guio a la otra a responder.

–Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, y aun así no te vi -agregó Hannibal mirando a Alana- pero supongo que estas cosas pasan, -sonrió a Bev- son las casualidades de la vida. Tu eres un ejemplo –señalo a la compañera de Will- es decir, encontrarme contigo en este lugar. Si no me hubieras hablado… -se encogió de hombros y torció un poco los labios- ni te hubiera visto.

–Si… -respondió Beverly con las manos en la cintura y una mirada seria- son casualidades. Como dice Jack: "Todo pasa por algo y nosotros debemos saber ese porque" jaja –comenzó a reírse-. Tal vez nos encontramos para comprarle un obsequió a Will –mencionó mirando a ambos-.

–Eso me recuerda -dijo el rubio- ¿a qué hora dijiste que cierra la tienda? –Giró su rostro hacia Alana- te veo de regreso a casa –se despidió caminando de ahí de forma tranquila-.

Las mujeres solo lo vieron irse, luego se miraron. Alana permanecía en silencio y le hizo una sonrisa a Bev cuando esta se despidió de ella.

Luego que la abandonó, Alana fue al estacionamiento donde el auto de Lecter se hallaba para esperarlo. Pronto lo encontraría caminando hacia ella. No le dijo nada, solo abrió el auto para ella. Le hizo una señal para que ella entrada al vehículo.

–Simplemente te fuiste y me dejaste parada ahí -argumentó algo molesta aunque ella sabía muy bien que no tenía por qué estarlo-

–Oh, no es cierto -respondió Lecter al ver que ella no entraba.

– ¿Te comiste mi perro caliente? -preguntó ella viéndole.

–Tuve que comerlo, ¿no es cierto? -respondió.

Ella comenzó a reír por esa respuesta

–Perdón, por donde estabas estoy segura que ella no sospecha nada -mencionó entre risas con su enojo pasando.

–Es agente de Crawford… -respondió entrando al auto con ella finalmente.

–Te atrapé… -murmuró Beverly que había seguido a Alana hasta el lugar. Se escondió lo más cerca que pudo para quitarse esa sospecha en su cabeza. Que resulto ser confirmada.

Cuando Beverly estuvo a mitad de carretera hacia Baltimore detuvo su auto y su llanto comenzó a salir. Experimentaba una mezcla emocional de rabia y tristeza tras ver visto a Hannibal y Alana en un encuentro amoroso a espaldas de Will que se hallaba en el hospital.

En unos minutos se encontraba llamando a Zeller y este, fue a verle en su casa.

– ¡Te estoy diciendo lo que vi y escuche! -dijo alterada- ¿te imaginas hacer eso con la amiga de tu prometido? -Zeller solo guardaba silencio viéndole caminar de un lado a otro por toda la sala.- ¡Una mujer! ¡No fue con un hombre, fue una mujer! ¡Eso es peor para Will!

–Tranquila, no tienes por qué alterarte -le dijo Brian-

¿Estas tratando de decirme que todo me lo imagine? -preguntó.

–No -negó con la cabeza-, no te has imaginado nada. Por qué Freddie fue testigo de eso… -suspiró mientras Beverly se sentaba a su lado con una expresión de duda-. Ella los vio besarse en el cumpleaños del doctor, tomó la foto pero por temor al doctor fue a buscarme para que la sacara de ahí. Fue lo que me dijo esa misma noche. Luego, me llamo unos días después diciendo que Dr. Lecter le pidió la foto, ella le entrego la copia y guardo el rollo original.

–Dios… Will desde cuando lo están engañando -agacho la mirada-.

–Ella me contó, que el Dr. Lecter tomó el rollo para proteger a la Dra. Bloom de su esposo… pero él mencionó que Will lo sabía y lo vio como algo gracioso -miro seriamente a Bev- ¿tú le crees?

Ella negó con la cabeza

–Puede ser que en ese instante no… -suspiró- pero puede que tenga sospecha por la forma en que trató a Bloom cuando lo visité al hospital con ella -tomó la mano de Zeller y con una mirada angustiada le preguntó- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Esa misma noche Lecter se encontraba llegando a su casa con Alana. El lugar estaba oscuro pero pronto se encontró iluminado cuando prendió las luces. Winston no estaba, se quedó con los padres de Will, ya que a Hannibal no le gustaba cuidarlo.

–No está bien ¿o sí? -preguntó Alana sobándose su brazo izquierdo mientas se pegaba al marco de la puerta- ¿No debería irme simplemente a mí casa?

–Sí -respondió Hannibal mientras colgaba su saco en el perchero junto a la puerta- Tengo que recoger a Will mañana en la tarde –agarro la manilla de la puerta.

–Entonces supongo que es mejor que me vaya ahora -dijo en un tono algo seguro- Adiós –se acercó a él para besarle sus labios-

Lecter contra ataco con otro beso cuando Alana se separó de él y finalmente dejo que sus labios se alejaran.

¿Quizás sea mejor que te quedes? –le propuso.

Al día siguiente Alana se levantó comenzando a vestirse y dejando a Lecter sobre la cama. En otro lado comenzaban los rumores sobre ellos dos.

– ¿El Dr. Lecter y la Dra. Bloom? -dijo Price mientras inspeccionaba una cadáver.

–Sí, los vi -respondió Bev tomando una muestra de la piel quemada del cuerpo-

–Brian me lo contó hoy en la mañana… -suspiro deteniendo su autopsia- también me dijo que corriste hacia ellos porque te parecían culpables.

–Por la forma en que lo dices creo que me volví Louds -tuerce su labio-

–A veces es bueno actuar como ella -decía Zeller entrando con otros aparatos- descubres verdades. Además nosotros también somos agentes del FBI, -abrió los ojos exaltando la importancia de trabajar para el FBI- aunque científicos –inclinó un poco su cabeza- pero participamos en descubrir a los culpables –señaló el piso-.

– ¡A la mierda con él, pinche marica! -insultó Katz a Lecter- ¡No se merecía a Will! –Tiro una pinza al suelo con ira-

–Desquítese con él o deje que Will arregle sus cosas -entró Jack molesto- entendiste Katz.

Crawford no estaba solo molesto por la evidencia que iba a terminar maltratada en manos de Bev, si no porqué el vio como Alana salía de la casa de Hannibal. Claro no se dejó ser visto por ella, era un sargento y como tal, sus dotes de espionaje y camuflaje eran impecables.

Él quería hablar con Lecter sobre Will, tenía que saber si ellos ya habían arreglado su problema. Pero al ver eso… prefirió regresar por donde vino. No podía creer que Hannibal faltó a su promesa de no seguir viendo a la Dra. Bloom de esa manera.

– ¿Jack que no has oído? -pregunto Beverly.

–Lo he oído todo -respondió suspirando exhausto-.

–Ellos hacían una gran pareja. La única pareja feliz en la escena -mencionó Lounds con un café en manos para calentarse, ya que la gabardina de cuadros no la protegía mucho o mejor dicho la falda negra de encajes no ayudaba mucho-

– ¡Oh, por favor! -Respondió Chilton que le acompañaba en su caminata- Desde que era su alumna, toda la universidad hablaba de una posible relación más allá de la docencia. Era de esperarse.

–Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora y no antes? -le preguntó alzando una ceja-

–El doctor Hannibal Lecter es un hombre discreto y elegante, que le gusta guardar apariencias –respondió-. ¿Alguna vez lo has visto desarreglado? –le preguntó mientras ella negaba con la cabeza- Pienso que puede haber varias opciones, que si ha estado enamorado de ella y no se dio cuenta hasta que la besó, que ya vivía en romance con ella y dejó la discreción a un lado, -Lounds torció el labio ante lo último- o tal vez no está interesado en ella –la pelirrojo le miró confusa ante eso-. Simplemente se dio cuenta que se casará con un hombre -se puso de frente a ella-.

Freddie solo levanto la vista hacia él creando una mueca con la boca que expresaba que estaba a punto de reírse por esa teoría.

–Hasta donde sé, su relación con Will estuvo oculta. Usaba sus terapias como encuentros amorosos, luego Will se quejó de verlo solo ahí y lo volvió mi paciente. Cosa curiosa que primero fue paciente de Alana antes que de nosotros dos –señaló-. Y te diré que hasta hace tres años que el Dr. Lecter reveló su romance con él y por ende su salida –movió la mano derecha torciendo el labio- del closet –hizo comillas con el dedo-.

– ¿Estás diciendo que usa a la Dra. Bloom para regresar a su heterosexualidad? -la pelirroja hizo un puño con la mano posándolo sobre su labio para tapar su risilla

–Estoy diciendo que los Lecters son una familia muy respectada en la sociedad. ¿No crees qué es coincidencia que besó a Alana el mismo día que le pidió matrimonio a Will? -respondió ante lo último- Una cosa más –levantó su dedo índice- alguien de la familia del doctor no acepta a Will. Eres reportera Lounds, sé que averiguaras hasta lo que no vemos y hasta lo que pasará –le guiña el ojo-.

Tras la ida de Alana, Hannibal permaneció en su cama una hora más. No era sueño lo que le hizo permanecer ahí. Era solo que su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer después de levantarse.

Giró hacia el lado donde duerme Will, donde durmió ella. Sintió que el aroma de su prometido se estaba mezclando con el perfume de Alana. Se levantó de golpe, estiró su brazo para tomar sus pantalones. Se los puso, agarro las sabanas y cubre camas quitándolas con fuerza.

Las metió enseguida a la lavadora, limpió todo su hogar. Notó que Winston no estaba, por lo que pensó ir a buscarlo. Se dio un baño para borrar toda presencia de Alana en su cuerpo, se quedó sin camisa mientras escogía cual usar. Noto que las almohadas estaban si cambiar, se sentó y les cambió el forro.

– ¿qué harías el día que despiertes y veas que no estoy a tu lado? -una pregunta que le hicieron años atrás por Will cruzó su mente dejando su labor a un lado- ¿No has notado cuando dejo tu cama antes que despiertes?

Su teléfono móvil sonó y él salió de sus pensamientos. Tomó la llamada.

– ¿Quién habla? -respondió

–No necesitas ir por mí, tengo un fuerte enfermero que me está ayudando -era Will riéndose a través de la otra línea-. Estamos a una cuadra.

–Ok, abriré la puerta -respondió colgando el teléfono rápido sin darle importancia a eso.

Abrió la puerta en cuanto colgó, pero volvió a cerrarla porque una duda comenzó a resonar en su cabeza. Tenía duda de que Will descubriera algo, por lo que regresó a la habitación y acomodó todo para que no se diera cuenta de nada. Agarró la primera camisa que estaba cercana a él. Luego sacó a Winston de la bodega de los vinos y tuvo que ignorar el accidente que el pobre animal tuvo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y la voz de Will se escuchaba detrás de ella acompañado de risas. Hannibal arrugó la frente porque nunca lo había escuchado reír de esa manera. Abrió la puerta.

–Soy homo jaja -mencionó el otro entrando en los brazos de Brown que llevaba su uniforme del hospital.

–Hola -le besó y el agente no le rechazó.

–Creo que ya conoces a Matthew, es nuestro campeón nacional de natación. -dijo Will aun colgado del cuello de su enfermero.

–Su camisa está abierta -señalo Brown al verle- necesita ejercicio –sonrió ladino

–Oh vamos, Matthew jaja -le dio Will una palmada en su hombro- tú eres muy sexy y siempre andas con la camisa abierta, no critiques a los demás por andar así aunque no tengan el cuerpo como tú.

Hannibal solo giró su rostro hacia su prometido con la boca abierta, se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente. Luego respiró hondo para hablar.

– ¿Te gustaría una taza de café? –preguntó tratando de ignorar ese comentario mientras se cerraba la camisa abierta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

– ¿Puedo tomar jugo? –preguntó el recién llegado acomodándose en el sofá con la ayuda de Matthew.

–Mr. Graham póngase bien pronto, no queremos quedarnos sin el profesor favorito más tiempo –dijo Matthew despidiéndose cuando Hannibal entraba con el jugo para Will.

–Claro que sí, tendrás que estudiar mucho porque les pondré un examen de repaso -volvió a reírse- es broma, jaja. Adiós Matthew, nos vemos luego –agitó su mano y le mandó un beso volado para despedirlo.

– ¿No se suponía que te recogería a las cuatro? -le entregaba su jugo a Will-

–Eso pensé -respondió Will estirándose sobre el mueble antes de tomar el jugo- pero son las cinco –su tono ya no era el alegre con el que entró, ahora se hallaba frío.

–Lo siento -respondió Lecter mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea- se me pasó la hora –se agarró la frente-.

–El lugar luce realmente bien- movía su labios primero dejándolos en línea recta, luego los curveaba para abajo al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza para observar todo- parece que esto no te permitía ir por mí.

–Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para tu llegada -se sentó sobré el descansabrazos del sillón frente a Will-

– ¿Y Winston? -sacó un objeto que estaba oculto entre los cojines del sofá pensó que era un juguete nuevo de su perro por eso se le hacía extraño-

–Esta con tus padres, pensé en irlo a buscar antes de ir por ti para que te llevaras la sorpresa -respondió alzando la vista a su prometido.

–Perfecto, tenemos el resto de día para nosotros -jugaba con ese objeto en sus manos sin verle a los ojos-. He pensado en lo que sucedió –sonrió- creo que eso debemos dejarlo en el pasado, cambiar la hoja y volver a empezar –alzó su vista sin dejar de sonreírle pero encontró una expresión que no era la esperada.

El castaño encontró que los ojos cafés estaban fijos en el objeto entre sus manos, sus labios estaban separados, entre abiertos. Su respiración se veía agitada. Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta que su prometido lo observaba trato de tranquilizarse cerro su boca, trago saliva y puso su cara seria levantándose de su lugar.

Will miró el objeto y noto algo familiar. Era un prendedor para el cabello de color negro decorado con piedras falsas, que había visto en más de una ocasión sosteniendo el cabello de Alana.

–Oh Dios… -tragó saliva. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar cuando Lecter le arrebató el prendedor- ¿Cuántas veces se han encontrado? -sus ojos azules se veían acuosos.

–No tantas -respondió desviando su vista hacia otro lado.

– ¿Perdón? -Will trataba de estar tranquilo pero su voz lo delataba.

–No tantas -volvió a repetir.

–Eso es más de una vez, -se levantó con las muletas que Brown le dio al dejarlo para que él se lo dijera de enfrente y en pie- ¿cierto? –Lecter solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Cuántas veces?

–No es así. -los recuerdos con Will antes de ser su pareja oficialmente venían a su mente igual que esa punzada regresaba más fuerte que la primera vez- No como nosotros –se relamió el labio y su mirada se entornaba triste.

– ¿No como nosotros? -Le replicó mordiéndose su labio- claro que no es como nosotros. –Se respondió- porque nosotros tenemos sexo de otra forma, porque nosotros expresamos un supuesto amor de otra manera –él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no romperse a llorar- ¿Ella ha estado durmiendo aquí?

–Solo una vez -respondió seriamente-

Horas después ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación. Hannibal estaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea, a su lado una mesita que tenía dos copas, una botella de vodka, un traste con agua y una venda; además de otro sillón donde se encontraba Will hablando por teléfono.

– ¿Le dirás a Frederick? -preguntó sirviéndose una copa de Vodka cuando vio que su pareja colgaba el teléfono para citarse con el Dr. Chilton.

–Querido Dr. Chilton, soy un hombre en su treintena… que ha pasado estos últimos meses encadenado a una cama del hospital. Cuando estaba evacuando descubrí que mi compañero estaba durmiendo con… perdón mi intención de ofender, una mujer. ¿He estado viviendo una mentira? ¿Podría tener un cambio de sexo? ¿Crees que el Dr. Hannibal Lecter me ha estado insinuando que me lo haga? ¿Y puedo conseguir uno en Baltimore? ¿Él me lo hará ya que es experto en cirugía? -respondió Will mientras se servía de la botella.

– ¿Por qué no puedes ponerte serio alguna vez? -mencionó Hannibal mirando su copa.

–Lo siento -sonrió a su aun prometido- por no ser igual de serio que tú en nuestra relación.

–Lo siento… -respiro hondo- ¿qué puedo decir? –Giró su rostro hacia él, sonriéndole tiernamente en busca de su perdón- Te amo

–Es lo último que puedes decir en esta situación -le apuntó con el dedo con su mano herida mientras pensaba que esas palabras le dolían-

–Lo hago –agregó estirando su mano hacia la de su pareja, acariciándola.

La tomó y la remojo en ese traste con agua para curar sus heridas. Will lo miraba serio y en silencio. Luego de lavarle su mano, la sostuvo entre las suyas para vendarlas.

–Realmente te he extrañado -suspiró el ojiazul correspondiendo el agarre con sus dedos.

– ¿Qué hiciste cuando el Dr. Lecter dijo esa respuesta? -Inició Chilton su terapia con Will ya que este guardaba silencio desde hace veinte minutos.

–Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación cuando él me agarró del brazo para detenerme pero la ira se apodero de mí, ¡ya no pude resistir más! -Hizo un puño con su mano vendada que golpeó contra el descansabrazos del sillón donde estaba- Rompí un florero que estaba en el camino con mi bastón mientras él me decía que me calmara. Le di un codazo y quería matarlo a golpes con mis muletas.

– ¿Lo golpeaste con ellas? -le preguntó

-apretaba con sus dedos el sillón mirando serio a su doctor- No -fue una respuesta seca- pero lo hubiera hecho, al menos así sentiría el mismo dolor que me causó –respiró hondo-. En vez de dejarme caer al piso a llorar y estrujar con mis manos uno de los cristales que estaba a mi alcance.

Will trago saliva guardando silencio. Volvió a respirar hondo con los ojos cerrados.

–"¡No volveré a verla! No volveré a verla, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero verla de nuevo". Me repetía, una y otra vez –miró hacia la pared-.

– ¿Le crees? -Chilton ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras apuntaba con su pluma todo lo que su paciente le decía.

Will se talló el rostro con ambas manos. Sonrío agarrándose su barbilla y se hizo para atrás en su asiento mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Dr. Chilton sabes mejor que nadie, que el Dr. Hannibal Lecter solo dice lo que quiere oír su paciente –respondió Will-

– ¿Te consideras ahora su paciente y no su pareja? -alzo una ceja mientras detenía su pluma viendo a Will.

–Soy el que mejor lo conoce -agregó.

–Ves esto como una batalla difícil de ganar ¿verdad, Will? -comentó el doctor.

–Batalla o no -miro serio a su doctor-. No debo de quebrarme porque si lo hago, ganará.

–¿Quién? -insistió Frederick.

El joven solo se limitó a sonreír agarrando su barbilla.


End file.
